


Не новое, а заново...

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где Шерлок - гениальный скрипач, добровольно оставивший переполненные залы и поклонников, а Джон - случайно встреченный им уличный музыкант, на первый взгляд заурядный, но обладающий недюжинным талантом и абсолютным слухом.</p><p>Подробное описание в заявке, от которой, как мне кажется, я всё же немного отошла: http://ficbook.net/requests/37801</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка: http://savepic.ru/4436077.jpg  
> Ещё одна обложка: http://www.imageup.ru/img296/1447467/ne-novoe-a-zanovo.jpg  
> Баннер: http://savepic.ru/4413548.jpg  
> Иллюстрация к эпилогу: http://savepic.su/3240216.jpg (by "Подвздошная кость")
> 
> Настроение для написания этой работы создала композиция "Мой рок-н-ролл" Би-2 и Чичерина http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/bi-2/mp3/moi-rok-n-roll/  
> Саундтрек второй части фика - "Серебро" Би-2 http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/bi-2/mp3/serebro/
> 
> Этюд "Последняя роза лета" Г.В. Эрнста: http://baseofmp3.com/?q=%CF%EE%F1%EB%E5%E4%ED%FF%FF+%F0%EE%E7%E0+%EB%E5%F2%E0  
> Edvin Marton - "First Date": http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/edvin-marton/mp3/first-date/  
> Clint Mansell - "Requiem for a dream": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGMhwsR3p-E
> 
> P.S. Майкрофт, прости за всё, что я с тобой сделала...

_И то, что было набело,  
откроется потом…_

 

Холодный ветер ворвался в открытое окно, подхватив стопку нотных листов с пюпитра и закружив их по комнате в каком-то невообразимом вальсе. Белые листы, испещрённые чёрными символами, взвивались и опадали по всему пространству захламлённой гостиной. Но танец ветра закончился так же внезапно, как и начался, и мгновениями позже листы с нотами стали оседать на пол, диван и кресла. Шерлок Холмс сидел на полу, не двигаясь, прислонясь спиной к задней стороне спинки дивана, и смотрел прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом. Он не почувствовал холодного ветра, не обратил ни малейшего внимания на кружащиеся по комнате и падающие ноты. В эту минуту для него не существовало абсолютно ничего, кроме чертогов разума, куда он погрузился. Что он искал там? Возможно самого себя…

Шерлок потерялся, растворился в обыденности и мелочности окружающего мира. Но ведь раньше всё было не так. Раньше его единственная страсть, его скрипка, служила одновременно щитом и путеводной нитью, оберегая и направляя совсем ещё молодого человека, не всегда знающего, чего ждать за новым поворотом. Нет, скрипка всё ещё с ним, она не покинет его. Никогда. Обстоятельства меняются, лица мелькают, недели и месяцы сменяют друг друга, но скрипка всегда рядом. Каким бы ни было настроение её владельца, она готова подстроиться: Паганини, Вивальди, Шуберт, Чайковский и даже Тартини с его «Дьявольской трелью». Она готова отдавать Шерлоку снова и снова не только своё гладкое лакированное тело, но и свою нежную душу. А он всегда с радостью принимает её дары. Они неразлучны уже более двадцати лет. Казалось бы, за такой срок любая страсть должна остыть, но только не у них. Каждая минута вместе словно первая. И с каждым днём, с каждым годом, градус их отношений лишь повышается. Но эти изматывающие отношения незаметно отделяют Шерлока от мира вокруг. Он замыкается внутри тесной раковины, где есть только он и его скрипка.

А сегодня, или это было уже вчера, или даже неделю назад, мир безжалостно раздавил его раковину, выкинув Шерлока наружу, навстречу жизни. Той жизни, которая его никогда не интересовала. Жизни, где есть кто-то, нуждающийся в нём.

***

21 сентября 2010 года старший брат Шерлока, Майкрофт Холмс – скромный служащий Британского правительства, на своей не очень скромной машине попал в аварию. Такую, от которых не застрахован никто: от простого работяги до чиновников всех уровней. Пьяный лихач на необъятном Лэнд Ровере выскочил на встречную полосу и лоб в лоб столкнулся с чёрным Ягуаром Майкрофта, который именно в тот день решил сесть на переднее сидение. Водитель Майкрофта и лихач скончались от полученных травм на месте аварии, а вот мистеру Холмсу повезло больше: он дожил до приезда скорой, пережил мучительное извлечение из покорёженной машины, не умер на пути в больницу, благополучно перенёс семичасовую операцию. Но сам Майкрофт не был рад этому факту. Он больше никогда не сможет ходить. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит. Это конец для него.

Официальный сухой текст правительственного пресс-релиза гласит о том, что мистер Холмс уходит в отставку в связи с необходимостью больше времени проводить с семьёй. Обыватели воспринимают это как должное, ведь любой мужчина его возраста и положения обычно имеет жену и детей, которым требуется внимание. Никто не знает, что на самом деле за туманными формулировками скрыта зависимость самого Майкрофта от единственного живого на сегодняшний день члена семьи Холмсов – Шерлока, просто потому, что, по мнению масс, мистер Холмс не может ни от кого зависеть, а ещё их, несмотря на фамилию, никогда не воспринимали как родственников, настолько они разные. Британское правительство и гениальный скрипач. Глыба льда и ртуть. 

Они никогда не любили друг друга. С возрастом они стали «заклятыми врагами», но в глубине души каждый из них сохранил частичку детской привязанности. И именно этой частичке теперь предстояло стать чем-то иным. Тем элементом, который свяжет их вместе, который поможет пережить этот ад. Но сейчас они оба боятся. Два сильных, никогда ни от кого не зависящих человека боятся совершить роковую ошибку. Ведь теперь один из них вечно зависим, а второй не знает каково это, быть зависимостью для других.

***

Шерлок Холмс вернулся из чертогов разума обратно в гостиную на Бейкер-стрит. Он нашёл путь, принял решение. Теперь осталось лишь принять необходимые меры. Тяжело сжигать за собой мосты, но так нужно. Нужно забыть про свой эгоизм, про свою проклятую гордость. Больше не будет в его жизни концертов, полных залов, поклонников. Он перестанет выступать и обоснуется в фамильном поместье, чтобы присматривать за старшим братом, который когда-то тоже, забыв обиды, наплевав на всё, вырвал его из кокаиновой бездны. Настал час расплаты. И Шерлок готов заплатить. 


	2. Chapter 2

_… мой дом, и для любви это не место…_

 

Менеджер Шерлока Найджел Рид рвал и метал. Уйти со сцены в зените карьеры, когда концерты расписаны на пару лет вперёд! И ладно бы Шерлок был древним старцем, из которого вовсю сыпался песок, но ведь он – здоровый тридцатидвухлетний мужчина. Причину своего внезапного решения Шерлок не посчитал нужным никому сообщать и, тем более, не собирался вдаваться в подробные объяснения. В конце концов, это касалось только его и брата, а мнение окружающих Шерлока никогда не интересовало. Найджел битый час потрясал контрактом и пытался что-то втолковать про неустойку от отмены концертов, но Шерлок на это плевать хотел, впрочем, как и всегда. Деньги ему не были нужны, спасибо родителям, которые оставили своим детям приличное состояние.

К моменту выписки Майкрофта из больницы Найджел всё-таки уладил все детали, касающиеся отмены концертов, и, получив свой, надо сказать немаленький, процент за проделанную работу, занялся остальными своими подопечными, в круг которых больше не входил самый гениальный скрипач современности. Шерлок же успел перевезти все свои вещи с Бейкер-стрит 221b в поместье, в котором провёл юные годы и куда никогда не собирался возвращаться. 

Особняк Холмсов* в пригороде Лондона был выстроен ещё в середине XIX века из светло-серого камня. И если солнечный свет придавал его стенам жемчужный блеск, то в пасмурную и дождливую погоду, которая господствовала над старушкой Британией, здание представляло собой весьма печальное зрелище. Мрачные стены родного дома буквально высасывали из Шерлока всю его кипучую энергию, погружая в уныние. А вынужденное бездействие ещё больше ухудшало его и так далеко не ангельский характер. Он метался по особняку, словно разъярённый дракон, постоянно совершая нападки на ни в чём не повинных слуг. Зато в редкие минуты затишья по всему левому крылу здания, которое с детства было его цитаделью, разливались чудесные мелодии. Звуки скрипки успокаивали, но, в то же время, затрагивали самые потаённые струны человеческих душ. Каждый проходивший мимо покоев Шерлока, когда тот играл, находил в этой музыке что-то близкое именно ему. Пожалуй, в этом и заключался величайший талант несносного гения – его мелодии были одновременно прекрасными для всех, но очень личными для каждого.

Все слуги знали, что если в левом крыле дома звучит музыка, то хозяин не представляет ни для кого опасности, более того, он не замечает ничего вокруг, поэтому если бы кто-то захотел застать его врасплох (всё равно с какой целью) лучшего времени придумать было нельзя. В такие минуты Шерлок был полностью поглощён своей первой и единственной любовью, своей скрипкой. Мастер и инструмент рождали поистине чарующие мелодии, в которых в последние дни чувствовалось всё больше боли и страдания. Раньше испытывать душевную боль было чуждо для Шерлока, но теперь его мир изменился, и он больше никогда не будет таким как прежде. Поэтому новое чувство захватывало его с каждым днём, разрывало изнутри. Это происходило лишь от того, что Шерлок вновь оказался в отчем доме, и, несмотря на то, что был теперь полноправным хозяином, чувствовал себя в нём запертым десятилетним мальчишкой. Что же будет, когда приедет Майкрофт?!

***

Спустя три недели после аварии Шерлок получил ответ на свой вопрос. Будет только хуже. Он, конечно, знал об этом, но в глубине души жила глупая надежда, что он в первый раз в жизни может ошибиться. Но чуда не произошло. 

Боль в его душе росла с каждым взглядом на Майкрофта. Шерлок никогда не подозревал, что так будет переносить трагедию, случившуюся с его деятельным старшим братом. Нет, жалости не было, ведь Майкрофт встретил ситуацию по-мужски: не лил слёз над своей несчастной судьбой, не сокрушался над тем, что жить ему до самой смерти под опекой младшего брата. Просто Шерлоку было страшно смотреть на человека, который меньше месяца назад был самим Британским правительством, а теперь не мог один даже нормально принять ванну.

Между ними по-прежнему не было любви, но оставался страх. Страх друг за друга, за то, что они могут не справиться, что им предстоит провести тридцать, сорок или даже больше лет в этом сером фамильном склепе в обществе друг друга. А потом они уйдут, и от наследия Холмсов ничего не останется, ведь они не оставят потомков. Майкрофт не сможет, а Шерлоку это просто не нужно. 

С каждым днём дом действительно становился всё больше похожим на склеп, отражая мрачные настроения хозяев. Осень готовилась уступить место зиме и сама природа делала окружающий мир блёклым и тусклым. Краски ненадолго появлялись лишь по ночам, в те минуты, когда Шерлок вновь брал в руки свою скрипку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Особняк Холмсов представляется Автору похожим на замок Альбрехтсберг на Эльбе (недалеко от Дрездена, Германия) – http://www.worlds.ru//photo/germany_061220112358_1.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

_На наших лицах без ответа  
Лишь только отблески рассвета,  
Того, где ты меня не ждёшь..._

 

Мэри ушла. Она не била посуду, не устраивала истерик, не хлопала дверьми. Она просто устала. Устала от быта, от невозможности Джона устроиться на нормальную работу, устала тянуть его на себе, устала от самого Джона. 

Тогда, восемь лет назад, когда она ответила «Да» на самый главный вопрос, всё представлялось ей другим. Ей казалось, что вместе они смогут преодолеть любые трудности, ведь они были так счастливы друг с другом. Тогда Джон ещё работал в больнице, кое-кто даже предсказывал ему стать заведующим отделением хирургии к сорока годам, но эти прогнозы не сбылись. Хрупкое счастье разбилось осенним утром пять лет назад, 14 октября 2006 года. 

Той осенью они были безмерно счастливы, Мэри была на седьмом месяце беременности и в семействе Уотсонов с нетерпением ожидали появления на свет близнецов: девочки и мальчика. Детская была уже готова, ведь они оба не верили в приметы. Даже имена придумали – Маргарет Джейн и Бенджамин Артур. Но Мэгги и Бену не суждено было появиться на свет.

Неожиданный звонок в дверь разбудил Мэри, которая уже была в декретном отпуске. Она бросила взгляд на часы и поняла, что Джон ушёл на работу час назад. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как спуститься вниз и открыть дверь самой. Но когда она спускалась по лестнице их дома на первый этаж, у Мэри вдруг закружилась голова. И она упала. Она летела вниз по лестнице, не чувствуя боли, не чувствуя вообще ничего. Сознание милостиво угасло, оберегая её. Курьер, ждавший за дверью, услышал подозрительный шум, он позвал хозяев, но когда никто не откликнулся, он высадил дверь плечом, благо габариты позволяли: это был весьма крепкий парень. Увидев женщину на большом сроке беременности, без сознания, в крови, лежащую у подножия лестницы он тут же вызвал скорую. Его вмешательство спасло Мэри жизнь, но спасти детей не могло уже ничего. 

В ходе операции Мэри удалили матку, и больше она никогда не смогла бы забеременеть. Она лежала в больнице, и ей казалось, что жизнь кончена. Её малютки так и не родились, она не смогла подержать их на руках, спеть колыбельную, покормить, искупать… Она ничего не смогла сделать. Она не смогла их спасти. Чувство вины медленно убивало её. Она впала в глубокую депрессию, после выписки стала ходить к психотерапевту. Постепенно она всё же пришла в себя, даже стала задумываться об усыновлении. Но тогда она обратила внимание, что Джон так и не пережил того, что у неё случился выкидыш. Он стал выпивать… Вместе со своей сестрой Гарри, у которой уже давно были проблемы с алкоголем, он каждый вечер ходил по барам. По утрам он регулярно просыпался с головной болью. Через какое-то время у него, как у заправского алкоголика, стали трястись руки. Когда в больнице, наконец, поняли, что происходит, его уволили. За этот год он потерял всё: детей, любимую работу, хорошие отношения с женой. 

Но Мэри была сильной. Она его вытащила. Никто не знал, чего ей это стоило. Просто если бы она вдруг осталась совсем одна, после того счастливого времени, когда они были настоящей семьёй, она бы не выдержала. Возможно, вскрыла бы себе вены. Или утопилась в ванной. Поэтому она вместе с Джоном прошла все круги теперь уже его ада: лечение от алкозависимости, психотерапию. Они продали свой дом, который купили так недавно, специально для будущих детей. Они вдвоём снова перебрались в центр Лондона. Казалось, жизнь возвращалась в прежнее русло. Но это только казалось. Так как было, уже никогда не будет. Мэри честно пыталась вернуть их отношения к тому, какими они были в первые годы замужества. Их вновь стали часто навещать друзья. Они, как раньше, ходили в кино, театры, рестораны. Но проблема была в том, что после трагедии они сами стали другими. Точнее, это были уже не они. Не та Мэри. Не тот Джон. 

Но Мэри терпела, она тянула на себе их семью, когда у Джона начинались проблемы на очередной работе. После больницы он нигде не задерживался больше, чем на полгода. А в периоды депрессии, которые повторялись у Джона всё чаще, он брал свою скрипку, которую приобрёл по случаю лет пятнадцать назад, и шёл с ней в парк. Там он играл только для себя, для своего успокоения, но все прохожие без исключения думали, что он играет для них. Его считали уличным музыкантом, всё чаще кидали к его ногам деньги. А он просто играл. Там, где его не видела Мэри. Она почему-то не выносила скрипку и запрещала ему играть дома. Да, он нигде специально не учился музыке, но у него был неплохой, как он считал, слух. Пара его друзей, ещё в колледже играли на скрипке, именно они решили научить Джона азам. Музыка захватила его. Он тренировался по самоучителю в интернете. Из интернета же узнавал новые мелодии, слушал знаменитых талантливых исполнителей, из которых он особенно выделял Шерлока Холмса. Джон мечтал сходить на его концерт, но цены на билеты были просто непомерными. А потом он и вовсе пропал со сцены неизвестно куда. Вот уже год о нём никто ничего не слышал. 

Джон старался забыть о своём желании послушать его игру. Он всё чаще пропадал в парке, несмотря на промозглую погоду собирая вокруг себя толпу зевак. Люди слушали его заворожённо, это окрыляло Джона. В первый раз за много лет он вернулся домой счастливым. Но там его ждал сюрприз. Он даже сразу не смог определить приятный или нет. На зеркале в прихожей была прикреплена записка от жены. Он сначала подумал, что это список продуктов, которые она хотела, чтобы Джон купил к ужину. Но там были только несколько слов:

_Я устала Джон, наверное, надо было сделать это раньше, но я боялась одиночества. Теперь я поняла, что есть вещи и пострашнее, например брак, в котором мы оба не заинтересованы. Желаю тебе всё-таки найти своё место в этом мире. И своего человека, которым оказалась не я. Прощай._

Джон думал о расставании. Но он никогда не считал, что инициатором может стать Мэри. Его кроткая, милая, но такая сильная Мэри. А теперь её нет с ним рядом. Больше никто не подставит такое хрупкое на вид плечо, на которое можно будет опереться. Они прожили вместе восемь лет, многое вместе прошли. Но _ИХ_ больше нет.

Эту зиму ему предстоит встречать в одиночестве. Провести в одиночестве праздники, встретить новый 2012 год. Джон остался один. Но он должен был начать новую жизнь. Время для этого было идеальным.

Был канун Рождества.


	4. Chapter 4

_Я знак подам тебе рукой,  
Прощаясь с тобой,  
Как будто с легендой…_

 

Прошедший год, несомненно, был худшим годом в жизни Шерлока Холмса. Этот год медленно убивал его, вливал по капле яд саморазрушения в его вены. Жизнь в прошлом известнейшего музыканта и композитора теперь состояла лишь из трёх частей: «скука!», «Майкрофт» и «скрипка». И если первые две вгоняли в его депрессию и сулили как дому, так и всем живущим в нём лишь неприятности различной степени тяжести, то последнее – было единственным, что удерживало Шерлока от рокового шага.

Он стал задумываться всерьёз, о том, чтобы вернуться к наркотикам. Они бы привнесли в его унылое существование яркие краски: бессмысленные, губительные, но всё же такие притягательные. В конце концов, он ведь не успел попробовать всё. Тем более, прогресс не стоял на месте, и регулярно создавались новые разновидности синтетической дури. Шерлок ощущал себя ожившим мертвецом в неуютном фамильном доме, где ему было решительно нечем заняться. Он мог часами просиживать в библиотеке, пока Майкрофт читал книги или просматривал художественные альбомы. Мог тупо смотреть на огонь, пылающий в камине гостиной, пока брат шуршал газетами или играл сам с собой в шахматы, изредка присоединяясь к партиям. Иногда они гуляли по парку, точнее Шерлок гулял и катил впереди себя Майкрофта на его инвалидной коляске с прикрытыми пледом изуродованными ногами. Несмотря на все усилия врачей придать им нормальный вид, хотя бы внешне, не удалось, поэтому Майкрофт настаивал на пледе, какой бы тёплой ни была погода. 

Временами особняк Холмсов казался впавшим в летаргический сон, всё в нём как будто замирало. Особенно часто это случалось, когда Майкрофт бывал в гостиной или других центральных комнатах. Слуги до сих пор не могли осознать произошедшего с их хозяином и когда он, скрипя колёсами своего «транспорта», передвигался по дому, они растворялись в коридорах и служебных помещениях. Майкрофт видел, что происходит, но не мог изменить этого, поэтому со временем смирился с поведением слуг, надеясь, что и они примирятся с положением вещей.

В то же время Шерлок мириться ни с чем не желал. Его добровольная жертва начинала его тяготить, но он не мог отказаться от неё. Первый раз в жизни в нём заговорила фамильная честь Холмсов, поэтому он оставался постоянным спутником своего брата в этом опостылевшем каменном гробу.

***

Майкрофт оставался собой несмотря ни на что. Он замечал всё вокруг, видел, как страдает его брат, как он честно пытается справиться с навалившимися обстоятельствами, как медленно ломает себя, ломая при этом свою жизнь. А вот этого Майкрофт уже вынести не мог.

Да, они не особо любили друг друга, но сила крови была сильнее. Они оба были Холмсами и этим всё сказано. Майкрофт не мог допустить, чтобы из-за нелепой случайности, из-за той аварии, последние члены семьи были несчастливы. Свою судьбу он изменить не мог, но на жизнь брата был в силах оказать влияние. И он решился, пусть это и было тяжело. Но это было необходимо, чтобы спасти хотя бы одного из них. Как старший брат он умел принимать решения, как член Правительства Великобритании – тем более. 

Самым сложным было достать нужный яд, чтобы не вызвать подозрений Шерлока. Но он и с этим справился. Ведь год – не такой большой срок, чтобы люди забыли, кто такой Майкрофт Холмс, и что бывает, если не выполнить его требования.

24 декабря 2011 года Майкрофт сидел в единственном уютном кресле в огромной гостиной особняка и читал газету. В его боксе с лекарствами, лежавшем сейчас левом кармане халата, была одна лишняя пилюля. Всё было так просто: одна пилюля, которая заберёт одну жизнь, но при этом освободит ещё одну. 

В гостиную привычным решительным шагом зашёл Шерлок и отметил про себя, что Майкрофт сегодня выглядит намного спокойнее, чем весь последний месяц. Скорее даже он кажется умиротворённым. 

Шерлок немного неуверенно улыбнулся старшему брату и сказал:

\- Ну что, Майкрофт, пора принять лекарства.

\- Да, пожалуй, ты прав, пора, – совершенно спокойно произнёс тот и достал бокс с таблетками. Отсчитал нужное количество и стал по одной глотать, запивая водой из заранее принесённого прислугой стакана. Когда с таблетками было покончено, Майкрофт несколько минут просто сидел и смотрел на Шерлока, как будто пытаясь запомнить каждую его чёрточку, а потом тихо сказал:

\- Я отпускаю тебя, Шерлок. Ты свободен. Живи…

И он снова посмотрел на младшего брата снизу вверх из своего кресла и не увидел в его глазах страха. Значит, тот ещё ничего не понял. Хорошо, что Майкрофт не был глупее Шерлока, он смог организовать всё так грамотно. Постепенно мысли стали путаться, дышать становилось всё труднее, но Майкрофт упорно продолжал делать вид, что всё в порядке. Наконец, настал тот момент, когда воздуха стало не хватать катастрофически, и он закашлялся. Тень понимания промелькнула по лицу Шерлока, он кинулся к брату, попытался заставить его выпить остатки воды из стакана, чтобы начать промывать желудок, но было уже поздно. Голова когда-то одного из самых влиятельных людей Британии откинулась назад, а глаза закатились. Майкрофт Холмс умер.

Был канун Рождества.


	5. Chapter 5

_И там, где ты меня не ждёшь,  
Ночные ветры принесут тебе прохладу._

 

Джон остался один. Он не боялся одиночества как такового, он просто не знал, каково это – быть одному. До женитьбы на Мэри он жил с родителями и старшей сестрой. За годы его брака родители умерли один за другим: сначала мать, а потом отец. Она от рака, он – от тоски по ней. Сестра, хоть и регулярно появлялась в жизни Джона, но с той же завидной регулярностью и исчезала. Поэтому сегодня он остался совсем один в холодной маленькой квартире, где всё напоминало о былом. 

Джон, как был в тёплой куртке, так и сел на пол в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к входной металлической двери, которая неприятно холодила тело даже сквозь одежду. Он бездумно комкал в руках записку жены. Рядом лежал забытый футляр со скрипкой.

Что он чувствовал? Смятение, в некоторой степени даже шок. Мэри в очередной раз его удивила и показала силу характера, какой он у неё не замечал в первые три года совместной жизни, которая появилась лишь благодаря трагичным обстоятельствам. Джон, конечно, предпочёл бы, чтобы Мэри выносила близнецов, чтобы их семья осталась прежней, а через пару лет, возможно, они решились бы завести ещё одного ребёнка: Мэри всегда хотела троих… Чтобы Мэри по-прежнему была родной, уютной, спокойной матерью семейства. Но судьба распорядилась по своему: она отобрала у его жены мечту, но подарила внутренний стержень, который помог ей всё пережить. _Ей хорошо,_ – подумал он, – _у неё есть хотя бы силы жить…_ Одинокая слезинка скатилась по щеке от осознания собственной ничтожности и ненужности. Он сидел так на протяжении нескольких часов, скольких именно, он сказать не мог. Джон пришёл в себя, когда на улице уже стояла ночная тьма, лишь изредка разрываемая светом тусклых фонарей. Он отшвырнул измятый лист бумаги, схватил скрипку и вышел за дверь.

Рождество – время чудес, и он будет ждать своё чудо в парке, радуя праздничную толпу рождественскими гимнами. Никто не увидит его боли и жалости к самому себе…

***

День, бывший таким же, как и четыре сотни предыдущих, вдруг расколол его жизнь на части. Шерлок не мог поверить, что такой сильный человек, как его брат, решил выбрать такую участь. Майкрофт не мог… не мог убить себя. Он не мог сделать это лишь для того, чтобы облегчить жизнь непутёвому младшему брату. Он никогда так не поступал. Он не делал ничего, что в той или иной степени упростило бы жизнь Шерлоку. Но сухие факты говорили, прямо-таки вопили, об обратном. И этого его гениальный мозг не мог понять.

Почему Майкрофт сделал это? Почему он произнёс эти слова: _«Я отпускаю тебя, Шерлок. Ты свободен. Живи…»_? Сплошные почему, которые на этот раз оставались без ответа. Шерлок замер посреди гостиной и не мог сдвинуться с места. Он не в силах был даже позвать кого-нибудь из слуг. Просто стоял и сжимал кулаки, а потом понимание обрушилось на него лавиной: Майкрофт любил его! Он никогда этого не показывал, он прятал все чувства за фасадом мистера-Британское-правительство, но он его любил… Шерлок доводил брата день за днём, а Майкрофт терпел его выходки, Шерлок совершал безумные авантюры, из которых брат его постоянно вытаскивал, Шерлок подсел на кокаин, а Майкрофт сделал всё, чтобы его вылечить. Брат любил его, а он не замечал ничего вокруг кроме себя и своей скрипки! Младший Холмс рухнул на колени и закрыл глаза. Нет, он не плакал, он забыл, что такое слёзы ещё в раннем детстве. Но тупая боль медленно начала рвать его сердце.

Он стоял на коленях, когда в гостиную вошла горничная, чтобы поинтересоваться, не нужно ли чего мистеру Майкрофту. Дженни, так звали девушку, замерла на пороге, а потом неслышными шагами двинулась внутрь комнаты. Она подошла к креслу и лёгким движением закрыла веки Холмса-старшего, а затем так же тихо вышла из гостиной.

Через полчаса в комнату вошёл усталый полицейский инспектор, который предвкушал провести предпраздничный день спокойно, и такой же усталый судмедэксперт. Лестрейд и Андерсон обошли находящегося в той же позе Шерлока и приблизились к трупу его брата. Что они делали, Шерлоку было всё равно… Очнулся он только через несколько часов, когда тело уже увезли и собрали показания прислуги. Как выяснилось, самому Шерлоку следовало явиться в участок после Рождества, его никто не осмелился потревожить. Но, так как дело выглядело достаточно ясным, это было лишь формальностью. 

Холмс решил привести мысли в порядок, не погружаясь в чертоги разума: он не хотел находить новых подтверждений своей теории. Поэтому Шерлок поступил как обычный человек: он предпочёл пройтись, ведь на воздухе лучше думается. Оказавшись на улице, он обнаружил, что уже вечерело и солнце катило свой диск к линии горизонта. Шерлок бездумно пошёл навстречу ускользающему солнцу, туда, где жизнь никогда не останавливается. Он направился в Лондон, который уже начинал манить своими огнями. Он шёл на протяжении многих минут, а затем и часов. Стемнело, когда он обнаружил, что стоит в городском парке. С неба, медленно кружась, падали снежинки, откуда-то издалека доносилась рождественская мелодия. Это была самая волшебная ночь в году, а он стоял посреди парка и просто смотрел вверх, постепенно всё более и более захватываемый мелодией. Музыка вырывала его из пут отчаяния. 

Но внезапно Шерлок понял, что волшебство закончилось. Игравший запнулся, а потом безбожно сфальшивил. И тогда Шерлок двинулся на звук…


	6. Chapter 6

_Один и об одном…_

 

Звуки, извлекаемые Джоном из своей старой скрипки, успокаивали его мятущееся сердце, придавали уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Всё так, как и должно быть. Он обязательно найдёт своё место под холодным лондонским солнцем, и не важно – один или с кем-то. 

Музыка и искрящиеся снежинки, танцующие в прозрачном ночном воздухе, создавали неповторимую атмосферу. Люди, по тем или иным причинам решившие встретить праздник не дома или у друзей, а в парке, собирались вокруг Джона, впитывая в себя это маленькое, но такое нужное каждому рождественское чудо. Сегодня, сейчас он ощущал себя волшебником. И, наверное, то, что произошло с ним вечером, раскрыло его душу навстречу миру. Он и не подозревал, что Мэри крепко держала его в своих невидимых оковах. И Джон был благодарен ей за то, что она решилась уйти, освободив их обоих. Он был полностью поглощён своими мыслями, когда бегающие вокруг дети начали играть в снежки, и один из них, шутки ради, метнул «снаряд» ему в грудь. Взрослые тут же зашикали на мальчишку в смешной красной шапке с помпоном, а он только звонко рассмеялся и убежал вслед за своими друзьями в сторону палаток со сладостями и горячим какао.

От неожиданности Джон дёрнул рукой и сфальшивил, но, быстро сообразив, что к чему, и заметив, что опасность больше не угрожает, продолжил играть. Его настроение неуловимо изменилось, став из задумчиво-меланхоличного более радостным. Детская шутка, пусть и не очень удачная, наглядно продемонстрировала ему, что жизнь повсюду, в каждой секунде, в каждом поступке. В каждом сердце…

Джон продолжал играть, когда внезапно прямо над ухом раздалось требовательное:

\- Отдайте скрипку!

Повернув голову немного вправо, Джон увидел высокого молодого человека, закутанного в тёмное пальто, не совсем соответствующее погоде. От холода его лицо разрумянилось, а глаза блестели. Черты его лица показались Джону знакомыми, но вспомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах он видел этого человека, Джон не мог. Поэтому, продолжая играть, он спросил:

\- А, собственно, с какой стати я должен отдавать Вам свою скрипку?

И тут он услышал нарастающий гул толпы:

\- Боже мой, это же Шерлок Холмс!

\- Как Шерлок Холмс? Тот скрипач, который отменил все концерты, начиная с прошлой осени, и исчез незнамо куда?

\- Да, только точно известно, что он был в Шотландии…

\- А я слышала, что он уехал в Штаты…

\- Нет, он был в Европе: то ли в Венеции, то ли в Вене, точно не помню…

\- Да что Вы, он всё это время жил в Англии, на окраине Бата, лечил суставы. Он ведь из-за болезни бросил сцену!

\- Да нет и не было никакой болезни, просто его невеста сбежала с его менеджером за неделю до свадьбы…

\- Вообще-то он гей!

\- Ну, значит, жених. Какая, в сущности, разница?!

\- Кхм! Уважаемые, может, вы будете обсуждать мою жизнь немного тише? И желательно в моё отсутствие? – Прервал поток размышлений окружающих Шерлок. Шум толпы мгновенно стих при звуках его глубокого низкого голоса. И тут же скрипач продолжил, глядя на замершего в шоке Джона:

\- Отдайте мне скрипку. Вы не умеете с ней обращаться!

Джон, конечно, понимал, что он – любитель, тем более по сравнению с прославленным музыкантом, но это было оскорбление, которое он не собирался просто проглотить. 

\- С чего Вы взяли? Я играю в этом парке уже несколько месяцев и ни один прохожий не освистал меня и мою манеру исполнения.

\- Да что эти люди вообще могут оценить?

Толпа снова загудела. На этот раз возмущённо, словно растревоженный улей.

\- Отдайте скрипку, и я Вам покажу, что значит – играть по-настоящему. И если сможете повторить, я перед всеми этими людьми признаю, что ошибся. 

Когда Шерлок говорил это, в нём вспыхнуло пламя азарта, которое уже было не остановить. Он забыл обо всём, случившемся сегодня, он забыл, что теперь остался совсем один…

\- Как хотите. Но я делаю это только из-за того, что билеты на Ваши концерты такие дорогие, и мне уже давно хотелось послушать Вашу игру. Тем более что концертов, как Вы знаете, больше года не было, – сказал Джон, протягивая инструмент Шерлоку. 

Тот почувствовал себя загнанным в угол, но отступать было не в его правилах. Поэтому он бережно взял скрипку в руки, огладил по грифу, подкрутил колки и остался вполне удовлетворён её состоянием. Он решил проучить этого выскочку и выбрать что-то достаточно сложное для исполнения. Немного подумав, он остановился на «Последней розе лета» Эрнста. _Это уж точно без подготовки никто не повторит_ , – злорадно подумал Шерлок. И заиграл…

Волшебная музыка лилась по ночному парку. Толпа восторженно притихла, запоминая каждую мелочь, чтобы потом рассказывать всем завистникам, что они имели счастье оказаться на импровизированном концерте самого Шерлока Холмса. Все десять минут, пока звучала музыка, никто не проронил ни слова, но как только последние звуки растаяли в воздухе, раздались громовые аплодисменты и восторженные выкрики. 

Джон с сосредоточенным, но в то же время очень спокойным лицом смотрел прямо на Шерлока. А потом улыбнулся.

\- Ну что, проверим, умею ли я держать скрипку в руках? Вам будет достаточно полутора минут? К сожалению, это произведение мне незнакомо, поэтому повторить всё я не смогу.

\- Я думаю, мне хватит и полминуты, – скривив губы в презрительной усмешке, произнёс Шерлок. – Играйте.

Джон забрал свою скрипку из рук гения. Он был уверен в себе настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, ведь он запомнил мелодию, по крайней мере, её начало. А на память он никогда не жаловался, так же как и на слух. Поэтому со спокойной улыбкой он начал играть, наблюдая как с каждой секундой лицо великого Шерлока Холмса всё больше вытягивалось.

Но вот отрывок, который он смог запомнить, закончился. Джон опустил скрипку с плеча, чувствуя, как уверенность медленно покидает его. Он вопросительно посмотрел в лицо прославленного музыканта, превратившееся в маску. А потом вдруг это лицо расцвело задорной почти мальчишеской улыбкой.

\- Не ожидал такого от простого уличного музыканта. Вы должны рассказать мне, где и у кого учились музыке.

Толпа обескураженно молчала.


	7. Chapter 7

_Это не цель и даже не средство…_

 

В Шерлоке вновь вспыхнула искра былой неуёмной энергии, которая, казалось, исчезла в день, когда случилась авария. С того момента он неосознанно для себя медленно угасал, но именно сегодня, когда его мир рухнул окончательно, неизвестный уличный музыкант смог пробудить эту самую искру. Чем это было вызвано? Сложно ответить наверняка… Может тем, что он, так же как и Шерлок, был готов идти вперёд несмотря ни на что, тем, что смог-таки сыграть вступительную часть этюда Эрнста без ошибок, не зная нот. Или тем, как он смотрел в лицо признанного гения, когда играл. Его душа сливалась с музыкой, обнажая свои беззащитные струны, а внутренняя сила сквозила в спокойном чуть насмешливом взгляде. И Шерлок не смог не оценить этого.

\- Не ожидал такого от простого уличного музыканта. Вы должны рассказать мне, где и у кого учились музыке, – сказал он, обращаясь к незнакомцу.

Молчание толпы вдруг стало осязаемым и вязким как патока. А Джон, глядя в лицо улыбающегося Холмса, только кивнул. Этой случайной встречи им оказалось достаточно, чтобы понимать друг друга с одного взгляда. Поэтому, когда Шерлок двинулся в сторону выхода из парка, Джон, не раздумывая, пошёл за ним, быстро подхватив футляр для скрипки. 

Их шаги по свежему снегу отдавались едва слышным похрустыванием. Это были единственные звуки, окружавшие их в ночном парке, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от праздничной толпы, не считая еле уловимых звуков собственного дыхания. Они шли по направлению к северному выходу, в сторону станции метро Грин Парк. Однако, выйдя из парка и оказавшись на Пикадилли, они двинулись вниз по улице. Джон был немало удивлён выбранным маршрутом, но в абсолютный ступор его вогнал конечный пункт их назначения. Старбакс! Кто бы мог подумать, что прославленный Шерлок Холмс будет встречать Рождество в компании никому не известного уличного музыканта, так ещё и в таком непритязательном месте. 

Взяв по большому стакану кофе, они заняли столик у окна. Это была самая странная рождественская ночь в жизни обоих, и она обещала стать также и самой длинной. Ведь молчание, ставшее таким уютным ещё на безмолвных парковых аллеях, разрушать не хотел ни один из них. Но продолжаться вечно оно всё же не могло. И Джон решился заговорить первым:

\- Итак, мистер Холмс, я готов ответить на Ваши вопросы, – его интонации резко контрастировали с тем, как он разговаривал с Холмсом в парке. Но там, была его территория, и сначала Джон даже не представлял, кто перед ним.

\- Хм. По-моему я уже задал их, – голос Шерлока был холоден как Северное море в это время года.

\- А может для начала Вы бы хотели узнать кто я?

В этот момент Шерлок достал из кармана пальто мобильник и с гримасой неудовольствия убрал его обратно. Разрядился! Как не вовремя.

\- Дайте мне на минуту Ваш телефон, мне необходимо отправить сообщение, а мой – разряжен.

Джон протянул Шерлоку свой мобильный, продолжая смотреть на собеседника в упор. Между тем, тот продолжал:

\- Я знаю, что Вы – бывший врач. Вы разводитесь. А ещё у Вас есть брат, который о Вас беспокоится, но Вы не часто общаетесь, потому что не одобряете его или потому что он алкоголик и скорее всего недавно расстался с женой. Этого достаточно, чтобы двигаться дальше, как Вы думаете?

Взгляд Джона в одно мгновение стал удивлённым. Человек, сидящий перед ним сейчас и первый раз встретившийся час назад, меньше чем за минуту рассказал о наиболее значимых аспектах его жизни. Кое в чём он, конечно, ошибся, но общей картины это не меняло.

\- М-да… Вы правы. Только когда я задал Вам свой вопрос, я имел в виду имя. Меня зовут Джон Уотсон. 

\- Что ж, Джон, где Вы научились так играть?

\- Я нигде не учился, – теперь настала очередь Шерлока удивляться, он напряжённо всматривался в лицо собеседника, намереваясь поймать того на лжи. Но, к разочарованию музыканта, было понятно, что Джон говорит искренне.

\- Все мои уроки музыки сводились к нескольким занятиям под руководством друзей в колледже и самостоятельному изучению различных самоучителей. Это, конечно, не консерватория, но всё же я приложил усилия, чтобы играть так, как могу делать это сейчас. 

С этого момента беседа потекла непринуждённо, забытые стаканы с кофе медленно остывали на столе, а лица собеседников то и дело освещал интерес. Казалось, мир вокруг перестал существовать. После всех треволнений ушедшего дня эта ночь стала для каждого из них своего рода откровением.


	8. Chapter 8

_Тонкой корочкой льда  
покрывается кофе...  
Ты не смотришь в глаза,  
лишь идёшь к катастрофе.  
Вроде всё как всегда,  
но немного иначе.  
И слова ничего  
уже больше не значат.*_

 

Шерлок и Джон просто говорили друг с другом. Обо всём на свете. Они не касались только произошедшего сегодня. Это была защитная реакция, ведь для каждого было слишком тяжело вспоминать ту боль, которую они почувствовали в этот день. Минуты сменяли одна другую, не задерживаясь надолго над их столиком, а они продолжали узнавать всё больше друг о друге из беседы, казавшейся внешне вежливой, но бывшей словно наполненной статическим электричеством. Кофе в тонких бумажных стаканах так и не был допит и окончательно остыл. Обоюдные быстрые взгляды чиркали по лицам и фигурам профессионального скрипача и уличного музыканта.

\- И всё-таки Вы не извинились передо мной прилюдно, как обещали, – произнёс Джон, наконец, решившись посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза.

\- А разве не было достаточным извинением моё признание в том, что я не ожидал такой игры от непрофессионала? Только идиот не поймёт, что это и было извинение. Я разочарован в Вас, Джон, – Шерлок не отводил взгляда, и они буквально прожигали друг друга глазами. 

Было в этом нечто необъяснимое, неподдающееся расшифровке. Напряжение ушедшего дня как будто перетекло из воздуха в их тела, вырабатывая то самое электричество и выбрасывая искры. В любую секунду мог разгореться пожар, и что (или кого) он сожжёт в итоге ни один из них сейчас бы не смог ответить. 

Но вот Джон понял, что они приблизились к опасной черте, переступить которую пока не готовы, и опустил глаза. Молчание, бывшее уютным и безопасным пару часов назад, стало тяжёлым и холодным, словно придавливающим к земле. Пропали искры, но вместе с ними ушло и тепло, обволакивавшее его и Шерлока в начале ночи. Джон попытался возобновить беседу, но Шерлок не сделал ни единой попытки, чтобы облегчить его мучения. 

Так они и сидели за столиком, уткнувшись взглядами в слабо поблёскивающую пластмассовую поверхность, которая постепенно начинала отражать первые утренние лучи, заглядывающие в окно кофейни. Внезапно Шерлок поднялся, кинул на стол первую попавшуюся в кошельке купюру и быстро устремился к выходу, не обращая на Джона ни малейшего внимания. А Уотсон, посидев ещё минут десять, затем неосознанно повторил все действия недавно ушедшего скрипача. Лишь оказавшись на улице, он стряхнул с себя оцепенение и тут же улыбнулся собственным мыслям. _Всё-таки он слышал живую игру Шерлока Холмса, чем не подарок на рождество?_

Джон шёл по пустынным ещё лондонским улицам. С каждым шагом, приближавшим его к дому, он всё больше думал о том, что сегодняшняя встреча с Шерлоком не была случайной. И, как бы дико это не звучало, Мэри выбрала отличное время, чтобы уйти. Но просто так перечеркнуть только что закончившийся этап своей жизни он не мог, поэтому достал из кармана телефон и набрал ей сообщение: _«С Рождеством! Будь счастлива»_. Конечно, этого было явно мало, но зато искренне. И такие смс-ки будут повторяться ещё неоднократно, ведь за одну ночь выкинуть из головы восемь лет просто невозможно.

***

 

В рождественское утро интернет был взорван новостью о возвращении легендарного скрипача-виртуоза. Десяток коротеньких видео, снятых на камеру мобильного телефона, и полсотни таких же фотографий, где Шерлок Холмс исполнял в заснеженном Грин Парке «Последнюю розу лета», наполняли твиттер, тумблер и разнообразные фан-сайты. Интерес обывателей подогревали блоггеры, активно описывающие импровизированный концерт на своих страницах. А учитывая, что никто доподлинно не знал, где был Холмс всё это время, количество разнообразных гипотез в десятки и даже сотни раз превосходило то, что люди осмелились сказать тогда напрямую. К вечеру того же дня ажиотаж вокруг фигуры покинувшего затворничество скрипача стал поистине огромным.

Джеймс Мориарти с жадностью просматривал все заметки на эту тему, стараясь узнать как можно большего нового о своём, казалось, уже навсегда потерянном кумире. Теперь-то он не упустит своего. Джим найдёт удобный способ, чтобы встретиться с ним лично. И однажды Шерлок Холмс начнёт играть только для него…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В этот раз в качестве эпиграфа вместо строчек из «Моего рок-н-ролла» стихотворение, написанное мною в ответ на один из комментариев на другом ресурсе.


	9. Chapter 9

_А знаешь, эту боль не забыть, не принять,  
А нужно учиться ждать…*_

 

Как будто в насмешку над лондонцами на следующий день погода выкинула очередной фортель и 26 декабря весь снег, выпавший на Рождество, превратился в мутную грязную жижу, ровным слоем покрывающую улицы города. Настроение Шерлока было таким же унылым, как и всё вокруг. Он не ожидал от себя, что так тяжело воспримет самоубийство брата. Брата, который его любил…

Да, неожиданная встреча с уличным музыкантом Джоном Уотсоном немного отвлекла его, но осознание братской любви накатывало волнами, подобное морскому прибою. Шерлока охватила апатия, пропало извечное желание делать что-либо. Он не страдал от скуки, а, наоборот, упивался бездействием. И ему было невдомёк, что своим внезапным появлением в Грин-парке, он вызвал потрясающий ажиотаж. 

Бульварные журналисты готовы были съесть по десятку выпусков своих изданий, лишь бы найти какие-нибудь удивительные подробности его затворничества. Самые отчаянные представители пишущей братии собирались придумать их самостоятельно. Им было по большому счёту всё равно, о чём писать, лишь бы это было сенсацией. Громкой, способной вызвать широкий общественный резонанс и поднять до небес продажи своей жёлтой газетёнки. Поэтому когда на пресс-конференции Скотланд-Ярда было объявлено о кончине Майкрофта Холмса, известного в прошлом в узких кругах скромного служащего британского правительства, одного случайного упоминания о Шерлоке журналистам хватило, чтобы сложить один и один. И на следующий же день они словно стая шакалов окружили поместье усопшего чиновника. Журналисты авторитетных изданий вели себя вполне прилично, но представители жёлтой прессы то и дело норовили проникнуть в особняк, подсмотреть что-нибудь в окно. Прислуга стоически держала оборону, а Холмсу-младшему было плевать на всё. Он, как и несколько лет назад, стал замыкаться в своей раковине, не замечая окружающего мира. 

После пробного шара прессы в виде нескольких статей о родственной связи политика и скрипача к журналистам присоединились фанаты. Они не покидали примыкающей к особняку территории несколько дней подряд, сменяя друг друга, а из здания никто так и не появился, все окна были плотно занавешены. Обитатели поместья терпели неудобства уже почти неделю, но запасов провизии хватило бы ещё примерно на такой же срок, а о затратах на электричество в этой ситуации никто даже и не думал.

Лишь два человека по разные стороны баррикад продолжали проводить время, не обращая внимания на обстоятельства: Шерлок Холмс, погрязший в апатии уже переходящей в депрессию, и Джеймс Мориарти, не покидающий свой пост у окон библиотеки первого этажа и даже разбивший палатку на парадной лужайке Холмсов. Так наступил Новый год. Близились похороны.**

Утром второго января Шерлоку всё же пришлось выйти из здания, которое вновь не смогло стать его домом, и направиться на кладбище Кенсал-грин. Газетчики, которые вовремя не сориентировались, куда он едет, двинулись следом. Более умные отправились на кладбище заранее.

Похоронная процессия, состоящая из нескольких скорбящих и превосходивших их числом раза в четыре журналистов, шла по пустынным и мрачным в этот день из-за отсутствия солнца кладбищенским аллеям. Массивный дубовый гроб с хромированными ручками выгрузили из катафалка и, под монотонные речи желающих проводить Холмса-старшего в последний путь, опустили в уже подготовленную могилу. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Обряд погребения проходил без лишних эмоций. Никто не плакал о Майкрофте, даже его младший брат не проронил ни единой слезинки, бросая символическую горсть земли на крышку гроба. Что бы ни творилось в тот момент в душе у Шерлока – это никогда не станет достоянием общественности. На публике он снова был холоден и отчуждён, как в ушедшие годы его карьеры. 

А из-за ствола старого граба в нескольких метрах позади за ним наблюдал ставший его тенью Джим Мориарти.

***

После похорон брата Шерлок поймал кэб и поехал в Скотланд-Ярд: инспектор Лестрейд звонил за прошедшую неделю уже раз пятнадцать, не меньше. Процесс дачи показаний оказался не таким утомительным, как он предполагал, а инспектор, хоть и был дураком по мнению Шерлока, всё же являлся весьма умным человеком по сравнению с большинством обывателей. 

День медленно клонился к вечеру, а Шерлок Холмс возвращался в своё нормальное состояние жажды постоянной активности. Он намеревался вернуться в свою квартиру на Бейкер-стрит так быстро, как это было возможно. Он не сомневался, что квартирная хозяйка миссис Хадсон до сих пор держит её свободной. Поэтому после Скотланд-Ярда Шерлок поехал именно туда, поговорить со старушкой. Каково же было его удивление, когда он узнал, что одну из комнат в этой квартире заняли буквально перед самым Новым годом. Шерлок решил поговорить с недавно заселившимся постояльцем и убедить того съехать немедленно.

Он поднялся в квартиру 221b и постучал в дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Брат» – Тимати, Доминик Джокер (памяти Ратмира Шишкова) – послушать можно тут http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/no/mp3/timati--domenik-djoker---brat/  
> ** В Англии хоронят на девятый день после смерти


	10. Chapter 10

_Похожий на тебя,  
В долгом пути…_

 

Вернувшись в пустую стылую квартиру, Джон сразу же завалился спать, успев снять только куртку и ботинки. Слишком много эмоций он потратил за минувший день и последовавшую затем ночь. Слишком внезапно для него произошло расставание с женой. Слишком неожиданной была и встреча с кумиром. Всё в это Рождество было слишком. И, казалось, его нормальная жизнь закончилась сутки назад, все его силы остались там, в прошлом. 

Он проспал, не меняя позы, часов восемь или девять. А когда проснулся не почувствовал привычной бодрости. Зато почувствовал, что для возвращения к обычному ритму надо что-то менять. Пока он принимал душ, пришло понимание, что менять ему надо абсолютно всё: квартиру, работу, саму жизнь. Но вот как это сделать?

Рождественским вечером Джон сидел в своей маленькой кухне и слушал, как на плите закипает старый металлический чайник под аккомпанемент не менее старого потрескивающего радио. Когда вода, наконец, вскипела, он сделал себе чаю, который вместо молока сдобрил приличной порцией виски. Не совсем уместно, конечно, но чтобы взбодриться – самое то. 

И, как ни странно, желанная бодрость пришла с первым же глотком. В голове потихоньку начали складываться кусочки паззла, представлявшие сейчас жизнь Уотсона. Сначала надо устроиться на новую работу, если получится, может, даже в какую-нибудь больницу. Не хирургом, конечно, слишком давно не было практики, но терапевтом или травматологом – вполне возможно. Можно попробовать Бартс, там он был в интернатуре, кто-то из прежних наставников ещё наверняка там работает. А так как Джон всегда был прилежным студентом, на их помощь можно рассчитывать. Потом – квартира. Разумеется, съёмная, купить он сейчас всё равно ничего не сможет. Так как Джон остался один, то большая ему не нужна. Эту они купили вдвоём с Мэри на общие деньги, так что придётся с ней встретиться в процессе развода и полюбовно решить вопрос с жилплощадью. Уже после оформления бумаг можно будет думать о покупке новой квартиры. В том случае, если Мэри не вознамерится отсудить всё, конечно. Хотя в это как-то слабо верится. Далее: он так распустился и у него сейчас полно свободного времени, что спортзал – прямо-таки идеальный вариант для скрашивания досуга. А там, глядишь, приведёт себя в форму через несколько месяцев и можно будет подумать о девушке.

Если хорошенько подумать – всё в этой жизни просто, какие бы сложности тебя не подстерегали, надо только научиться их преодолевать. Сейчас, сидя на кухне, Джон, наконец, понял, чем руководствовалась Мэри, когда решила от него уйти. Какая же она у него всё-таки умница: сама смогла всё понять и своим поступком вложила понимание в голову Джона… Он сходил в прихожую за мобильником, который оставил на комоде утром, и набрал текст сообщения: _«Спасибо тебе за то, что ты такая смелая, такая умная. За то, что просто ты есть»_. Он так привык за эти годы делиться с Мэри своими мыслями и эмоциями, что теперь, кажется, забросает её смс-ками.

Буквально через минуту пришёл ответ: _«Я рада, что ты на меня не злишься. После Нового года схожу к адвокату, будем готовить бумаги»._

_«Конечно не злюсь. Ты – ангел. Хорошо, буду ждать»._

Странная переписка для расстающейся пары. Но ведь они расстаются друзьями, правда?

***

На следующий день Джон отправился в Бартс, где довольно легко получил место терапевта, для замещения женщины-врача, недавно отправившейся в декретный отпуск. Это, конечно, не постоянная работа, но с чего-то же надо начинать.

С квартирой получилось немного сложнее, но, тем не менее, всё тоже довольно быстро уладилось. После дня поисков в интернете и шести отвергнутых вариантов Джон оказался на Бейкер-стрит, во владениях обаятельнешей особы – Марты Хадсон. Она предложила ему замечательную квартиру, в которой уже давно никто не жил. Когда Джон понял, что не сможет оплачивать её и хотел, вежливо извинившись, удалиться, миссис Хадсон, мгновенно раскусившая его мысли, предложила комнату в этой квартире. Подумав немного, Джон согласился на такой вариант и к Новому году уже перевёз вещи.

Новый год он встречал на новом месте, с новой знакомой в лице миссис Хадсон и скорым выходом на новую работу. Год обещал быть удачным, за что они с Мартой подняли бокалы с пуншем, посмотрели праздничный салют и разошлись по спальням. Первого января Джон проснулся в приподнятом настроении, какого у него уже давно не было. В воздухе как будто витало ощущение перемен к лучшему. Весь день он был занят уборкой и наведением уюта в его новом жилище. Миссис Хадсон по доброте душевной также разрешила Джону пользоваться гостиной, располагавшейся на том же этаже, что и кухня (квартира, в которую въехал Джон, оказалась двухэтажной), пока вторую половину никто не снял. Поэтому он решил привести всё в порядок и там. Разбирая хлам, Уотсон то и дело поминал недобрым словом прежнего жильца, умудрившегося неизвестно чем испортить полировку кофейного столика, поцарапать каминную полку и испортить Бог знает что ещё. Утомлённый, но довольный проделанной работой Джон отправился спать, а на следующее утро проснулся гораздо позднее запланированного. Ещё много чего надо было сделать, а назавтра уже надо выходить на новую работу, поэтому настроение его было не таким хорошим, как вчера. Тем не менее, Джон закончил с обустройством своего жилища, исследовал район на предмет близлежащих магазинов, прачечных, кафе, предлагающих еду на вынос и всего, что могло понадобиться одинокому мужчине. 

С чувством выполненного долга он сделал себе чаю и только расположился в гостиной перед телевизором, как раздался стук в дверь. Негодуя, кого это принесло под вечер, особенно учитывая, что пока практически никто из его знакомых не знал, где Джон обосновался, он пошёл открывать. Он открыл дверь и тут же закрыл её. Таким невероятным был тот, кого он увидел на пороге, что доктор Уотсон решил, что это галлюцинация. Стук повторился. Джон снова открыл дверь и, наконец, решившись, пропустил в гостиную Шерлока Холмса. _Как этот человек нашёл его? А главное зачем?_ Такие мысли крутились в голове Джона и не находили логичного объяснения.

\- Здравствуйте, Джон! Первый раз – случайность, второй – совпадение, третий – закономерность. Где мы встретимся в следующий раз, как думаете? Хотя не отвечайте, я вижу, что Вы сейчас не способны на вразумительный ответ. Лучше сделайте мне чаю.

От такой наглости Джон опешил. Ну и что, что это был самый талантливый скрипач современности, они встречались всего один раз, и у Холмса не было никакого права помыкать им, поэтому он сказал самым холодным тоном, на который был способен:

\- И не подумаю, пока Вы не объясните, что здесь делаете.

\- Я вернулся домой.

Сказать, что Джон был удивлён – ничего не сказать. И что это означает: _вернулся домой?_ Эта квартира принадлежала миссис Хадсон, он её родственник, что ли? А почему тогда она не похвасталась этим? Все пожилые леди, которых знал доктор Уотсон, просто обожали нахваливать своих внуков, племянников и так далее.

\- Я снимал эту квартиру некоторое время назад, но был вынужден съехать, а вот теперь готов вернуться. И я был неприятно удивлён, когда миссис Хадсон сказала, что часть квартиры занята. Вообще-то я поднимался сюда с мыслью выселить здешнего обитателя, но теперь мне кажется, что жить здесь в Вашей компании будет не в пример интереснее, чем раньше. А так как Вы разделяете мою любовь к скрипке, и я уже достаточно о Вас знаю, думаю, что мысль сэкономить на аренде будет отличным оправданием для нас обоих. Так что, Джон, сделайте мне всё-таки чаю, а я пойду, сообщу миссис Хадсон, что мы обо всём договорились и я переезжаю завтра, – закончив эту тираду, Шерлок развернулся на каблуках, взмахнув полами своего пальто, и стал спускаться вниз, а Джону ничего не оставалось кроме как отправиться в кухню заварить ещё чаю.


	11. Chapter 11

_… а заново…_

 

Кажется, всё это было только вчера, но прошло уже три недели, как Джон живёт на Бейкер-стрит. Из них две – с Шерлоком Холмсом. И эти две недели не похожи ни на что, из пережитого им раньше. А Шерлок не похож ни на кого из его знакомых, теперь это можно утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью: яркий, неординарный, безгранично талантливый, в то же время абсолютно несносный, словно искрящийся изнутри и раздражительный сверх меры, а ещё… Да чёрт знает, чего в нём только нет! Две недели – это слишком короткий срок, чтобы изучить все грани личности Шерлока Холмса. С ним как на вулкане – никогда не знаешь, когда начнётся извержение и насколько разрушительным оно будет или всё ограничится несколькими выбросами пепла и возмущением атмосферы.

К тому моменту, когда прошёл первый шок от понимания, что теперь он живёт бок о бок со знаменитостью, со своим кумиром, как-то незаметно для себя Джон стал отвечать в их небольшом хозяйстве за бытовую сторону жизни, будь то поход в магазин, уборка, приготовление завтрака / обеда / ужина. Шерлок, конечно, мог сварить себе кофе, заказать еду на вынос из соседнего ресторанчика или протереть пыль, но он делал это с неизменным выражением лица, подразумевающим излишнее злоупотребление его гениальностью, что навевало на Джона тоску. Но это были мелочи. Ведь на Бейкер-стрит были самые удивительные вечера, которые когда-либо были у Джона. Иногда это было уютное молчание у камина в гостиной, когда каждый занимался своими делами: работал за ноутбуком, разбирал ноты, читал. Иногда – долгие беседы на всевозможные темы, которые заканчивались далеко за полночь. Или музыка: Шерлок любил играть поздним вечером, стоя у окна, когда мягкий свет фонаря в сумерках немного подсвечивал его силуэт. Джон же в присутствии Шерлока играл редко и был скован, предпочитая совершенствоваться, когда соседа не бывало дома. 

На первый взгляд всё это казалось таким обыденным, но каждый вечер был по-своему уникален. И каждый вечер Джон бережно сохранял в своей памяти. 

Каждый вечер Джеймс Мориарти проводил на противоположной стороне Бейкер-стрит и наблюдал…

***

Мэри Морстен сильная женщина. После всех жизненных коллизий, которых на неё свалилось достаточно, она сохранила веру в лучшее. Мэри была своего рода проводником света: надёжная, храбрая, умная, всегда готовая прийти на помощь, поддержать в трудной ситуации. И абсолютно неконфликтная. Даже с мужем она смогла расстаться в дружеских отношениях. 

И вот сейчас, в свои тридцать шесть лет, оставшись одна, зная, что никогда не сможет родить ребёнка, Мэри не горевала. Ей хватило одного раза, одного глубокого погружения в бездну боли и отчаяния. Тогда она смогла выбраться, теперь она не была уверена, что сможет, поэтому не собиралась вновь оказываться в этой пучине. Мэри шла по улицам зимнего Лондона, снова, как и в Рождество, покрытым сверкающим на солнце снегом от своего адвоката к школьной подруге Саре Сойер, у которой сейчас жила. 

Сара работала врачом-педиатром в районной больнице и постоянно была в поисках потенциального мужа. Кандидаты сменяли один другого, но никто не задерживался надолго. Объяснить причину провала было трудно, ведь внешность у неё была довольно милой, да и характер ничего, но только ни один ухажёр не задерживался больше, чем на пару месяцев. В данное время в личной жизни мисс Сойер было затишье, чем и объяснялось временное проживание Мэри в её квартире. 

В это субботнее утро, посетив адвоката, который уже подготовил первичный вариант бракоразводного соглашения, Мэри не спеша направлялась к Саре, радуясь про себя хорошей погоде и отсутствию необходимости идти на работу. Она шла, думая заглянуть по пути в магазин, купить чего-нибудь вкусненького, чтобы они с подругой могли отпраздновать ещё один шаг Мэри на пути к новой жизни. 

В Теско было не протолкнуться: суббота была священным днём, когда все семейные люди закупали продукты на грядущую неделю, заполняя тележки так, что из них то и дело что-то норовило выпасть. В кондитерском отделе народу было не так много, но всё равно достаточно многолюдно. И свежая выпечка разлеталась прямо на глазах. Мэри протянула руку за последним лимонным пирогом, как вдруг её опередили: сильная мужская рука быстро схватила вышеозначенный пирог и закинула его себе в корзинку. Женщина подняла взгляд на пирогового вора и увидела обаятельного мужчину примерно её лет, темноволосого, кареглазого и, судя по тому, как на нём сидело пальто, ещё и с отличной фигурой. 

\- Кажется, я первая заметила этот пирог и собиралась его взять, – довольно громко произнесла Мэри, чтобы незнакомец расслышал и как минимум смутился. Удар достиг цели неожиданно легко:

\- О, простите меня, я не заметил. Берите пирог, – сказал он и передал ей лимонного виновника происходящего. – А я, пожалуй, тогда возьму яблочный. А в качестве компенсации морального ущерба я приглашаю Вас выпить со мной кофе. Здесь недалеко есть отличное место. Ну так как? – незнакомец улыбнулся и от его улыбки у Мэри захватило дух.

 _«А почему бы и нет? Ведь я теперь свободная женщина. И, в конце концов, это же только приглашение на кофе из вежливости. Хотя… Поживём – увидим,»_ – мысли ураганом пронеслись в голове женщины, а вслух она сказала только:

\- Хорошо.

\- Отлично. Меня, кстати, Джеймс зовут.


	12. Chapter 12

_…не способный на покой..._

 

Так быстро и так легко. Как же глупы и наивны окружающие! Взять хоть Мэри: ведь вроде бы взрослая женщина, не раз нещадно битая судьбой, но всё равно продолжающая ждать чуда. Стоило улыбнуться, как она готова пойти за ним на другой конец вселенной. Ну ладно, он немного перегнул палку, не вселенная, но хотя бы соседняя кафешка… 

Джим смотрел на женщину, сидящую напротив него, попивающую капучино, щедро сдобренный корицей, и болтающую о разных незначительных мелочах. Ему было абсолютно наплевать, что она говорила, но он улыбался и делал вид, что внимательно слушает. Время от времени он вставлял реплики, чтобы её монолог казался беседой. А она ловила его улыбки, стреляла глазами, флиртовала. 

Можно подумать, ему это нужно! Нет, единственное, что ему нужно, кто ему нужен – это Шерлок Холмс. Человек, взбудораживший его фантазию, перевернувший его жизнь. Джим ездил за ним по всему свету в соответствии с гастрольным графиком, ходил на все концерты, покупал диски… Этот человек стал его жизнью, незаметно вытеснив всё, что было у Джима: семью, карьеру. Ведь не каждая женщина будет терпеливо ждать в очередной раз куда-то сорвавшегося парня, ни один работодатель не предоставит столько отпусков, сколько концертов у мистера Холмса. Молли выгнала его, когда он без предупреждения полетел на благотворительный концерт в Индонезию в память цунами 2004 года, унесшего сотни тысяч жизней. Джим тогда истратил деньги, которые она копила на совместный отпуск, и это стало последней каплей. Вернувшись в Лондон, он обнаружил, что она собрала его вещи в чемодан, стоящий теперь на коврике в прихожей. Намёк был прозрачным, но он, как ни странно, ничуть не расстроился, подхватил чемодан и с лёгким сердцем покинул квартиру Молли, оставив девушку в прошлом. С работой вышло примерно то же самое: когда он пришёл писать очередное заявление на отпуск за свой счёт, в отделе кадров его поставили перед выбором: или он продолжает работать, но не получает отпуск в течение следующего года или увольняется по собственному желанию. В случае если он выбирает работу, но затем уезжает – расчёт по статье. И Джим выбрал увольнение. Теперь он был свободен от ограничений: он нашёл работу на дому, создавая и раскручивая сайты, снял крошечную квартирку на окраине Лондона, за аренду которой мог платить из своего небольшого дохода, и продолжал следить за жизнью Холмса. Ричард помогал ему деньгами время от времени, но он считал это увлечение младшего брата настоящим безумием. Хотя, как актёр он осознавал, что завидует этому скрипачу, видя такое обожание со стороны фанатов. Одного конкретного фаната. 

Ричард Брук и Джеймс Мориарти были близнецами, появившимися на свет с разницей в 27 минут в Вейбридже, что в Суррее. До семнадцати лет они были неразлучны, а потом каждый пошёл своей дорогой: Рик выбрал театр, Джим – компьютеры. Поэтому неудивительно, что братья нечасто виделись. По окончании университета Ричард стал играть в театре и различных телевизионных шоу на региональных каналах, ему понадобилось имя попроще, чтобы слиться со зрителями, с тех пор он взял фамилию деда по матери и стал Бруком. Время шло, из провинциального актёришки он стал знаменитостью, пока в масштабах Англии, но всё же… А Джеймс в это время губил свою карьеру блестящего программиста, слепо следуя за кумиром.

И вот однажды жизнь Джима как будто оборвалась: не стало концертов, гастрольных туров, записей – остались лишь слухи о таинственном исчезновении. Эти слухи подпитывали Джима несколько месяцев, не давая погрузиться в бездну отчаяния, но и они со временем стали стихать, поток информации о кумире стремительно уменьшался, постепенно превращаясь из бурлящей реки сплетен в пересыхающий ручеёк. Джим был в отчаянии: всё, чем он жил последние несколько лет, исчезало, словно ничего этого не было, словно Шерлока Холмса никогда раньше не существовало. Он медленно, но верно погружался в депрессию…

Но чудо свершилось Рождественским утром. Привычно включив телевизор в комнате погромче и отправившись на тесную кухоньку готовить себе чай, Джим чуть не обварился кипятком, когда диктор новостей стал рассказывать о появлении Холмса в Грин-парке. Чай тут же был забыт: Джеймс застыл перед телевизором как статуя, отмерев только когда сюжет закончился. Включив компьютер, он с жадностью стал просматривать все новости на эту тему, стараясь узнать как можно больше о своём исчезнувшем кумире. На него словно снизошло озарение свыше: теперь он не должен упустить своего шанса, Джим должен встретиться с ним лично, чтобы однажды Шерлок Холмс стал играть только для него… Это было его личное, такое пугающее, но такое привлекательное сумасшествие.

Новости о Шерлоке сыпались как из рога изобилия. Когда стало известно, что он приходился братом некоему скончавшемуся политику, Джим воспользовался старыми навыками и вскрыл несколько баз данных, чтобы найти адрес Майкрофта Холмса. С этим особых проблем не возникло, поэтому мужчина, вооружившись палаткой, термосом и стратегическим запасом сублимированной походной еды, оказался в рядах журналистов и других фанатов, обивающих пороги дома Холмса. Но тот никуда не выходил до самых похорон, а на следующий после них день съехал. Кумир поселился на Бейкер-стрит и стал делить квартиру с безработным врачом Джоном Уотсоном. Про Уотсона поведала словоохотливая квартирная хозяйка Холмса, которую Джим легко очаровал, она же рассказала, что Джон разводится с женой. После рассказов миссис Хадсон найти Мэри Морстен было не сложно. Поэтому днями он следил за женщиной, а по вечерам возвращался на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы понаблюдать за своим кумиром, таким далёким и близким одновременно. Примерно через две недели после переезда Шерлока в голове у Джима сложился план, который он начал реализовывать. Именно поэтому он сейчас сидел в дешёвой кофейне напротив улыбавшейся ему Мэри и слушая её глупую болтовню.

Её кокетство уже порядком вывело его из себя, но осознание, что эта женщина является шагом на пути к Шерлоку Холмсу, сдерживало Джеймса от резкостей, превращая того в галантнейшего из ухажёров. Мэри лучилась неподдельной радостью, которая бывает только у женщин, освободившихся из пут неудачных тяготивших отношений и предвкушающих перемены к лучшему в личной жизни. Что ж, она была довольно мила и сама завлекала его, поэтому Джим надеялся, что её тело послужит ему маленькой наградой на пути к финальному выигрышу. Они договорились встретиться завтра. В Грин-парке. Само собой, Мэри не было дела, почему именно там, а Джим не собирался объяснять. Просто это место стало символом его возрождения к жизни. 

Джим и Мэри сделали пару кругов по заснеженному парку. Она быстро замёрзла, он пригласил её к себе на кофе. Она согласилась, прекрасно сознавая, что за этим последует. Ей просто хотелось, наконец, почувствовать рядом с собой живое человеческое тело, ведь, казалось, с Джоном она спала исключительно в прошлой жизни. А Джим был так мил и _чертовски_ обаятелен, что у неё подгибались колени. Оказавшись в его маленькой холостяцкой квартире, про кофе они само собой не вспомнили. Были только поцелуи, стоны, вздохи. Губы, языки, пальцы. Разгорячённые тела, проникновения и принятия. Оргазмы…

Мэри задремала в его объятиях, а Джим смотрел в потолок и думал лишь о том, что первый этап на пути к Холмсу он проделал блестяще. Мэри приведёт его к Джону, возможно, они даже подружатся (здесь он позволил себе глупо хихикнуть). А Джон станет следующим звеном недлинной цепи, которая протянется к Шерлоку. С этими мыслями Джим соскользнул в глубокий сон без сновидений.


	13. Chapter 13

_А дальше – это главное…_

 

\- Джон! Молоко! – Раздался голос Шерлока, едва Джон переступил порог гостиной на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Что – молоко, Шерлок? – Решил уточнить Уотсон. Насколько он помнил, ещё вчера молока было вполне достаточно.

\- Закончилось. Ты купил? – Спокойно произнёс сосед с абсолютно невозмутимым видом.

\- Как закончилось? Куда ты его деваешь в таких количествах? Серьёзно, четыре литра за неделю, – Джон недоуменно посмотрел на соседа, ожидая какой бы то ни было реакции. Шерлок же, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжал подкручивать колки своей скрипки, удобно устроившись в любимом джоновом кресле. 

Ну, и что прикажете делать? Снова одеваться и идти в зимнюю стужу за молоком для гениального скрипача? А ведь Джон только что вернулся с работы после восьмичасового дежурства и вполне обоснованно рассчитывал на отдых за чашкой чая и вечерней газетой. Но, судя по виду несносного гения, никаких других действий, кроме похода в магазин, он от Джона не ожидал, поэтому Уотсон развернулся и вышел из комнаты, а затем и из квартиры, вновь натягивая куртку и бубня себе под нос что-то неразборчивое о музыкантах с нездоровой тягой к молоку. 

Доктор Уотсон неторопливо шёл по улицам зимнего Лондона. Этот город зачаровывал его, обволакивал, проникая в самое сердце. Этот город никогда не спал, проводя ночи в сиянии фонарей и витрин, а там, где по каким-то причинам их не было видно, он купался в нежном свете звёзд. Уличный свет успокаивал, приводя мысли в порядок, и Джон просто не мог не думать. Он думал обо всех тех изменениях, которые в последнее время произошли в его жизни…

О том, как незаметно, день за днём их совместное с Шерлоком сосуществование переросло в соседство, которое в свою очередь превратилось в дружбу. Электричество, бившее мощными разрядами в ночь их знакомства, бесследно исчезло. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Джону Уотсону. Что обо всём этом думал Шерлок, узнать было никак невозможно. 

При этом каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, Джон испытывал душевный подъём, какую-то смутную необъяснимую радость. Да, Бейкер-стрит 221b очень быстро стала для него не просто очередной съёмной квартирой, а именно домом, тем, чего не было у Джона с тех пор, как они с Мэри переехали из пригорода. И атмосфера дома, несмотря на вечный творческий беспорядок, временами ворчащего Шерлока, звуки скрипки в три часа ночи, неизменно приносила ему умиротворение.

Вот и сегодня, второй раз за вечер вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, на сей раз уже с молоком, Джон почувствовал ставшее привычным тепло. И необычную тишину, какая случалась дома, лишь когда Шерлок уходил. Эта тишина почему-то всегда непроизвольно ассоциировалась у доктора с пустотой, ведь всё остальное время дом был наполнен звуками. Вот шелестят переворачиваемые нотные листы, вот Шерлок натирает канифолью смычок, вот поскрипывают половицы, когда он идёт по квартире, вот он осторожно дует на чашку горячего чая, вот он просто сидит на диване рядом с Джоном перед телевизором и почти неслышно дышит…

Разобрав пакеты с продуктами ( _ну, правда, не за одним же молоком было идти в магазин?_ ), Уотсон приготовил нехитрый ужин из стейков и салата, поел, заварил чаю и, как и планировал пару часов назад, решил скоротать вечер за чашкой уже упомянутого чая и газетой. Он уютно устроился в своём любимом кресле в гостиной и стал читать. Так прошло несколько минут. Но тишина угнетала, она была словно неживой, режущей уши своей пронзительностью, в ней ощущалась острая нехватка чего-то. Кого-то. Это вызывало непонятный дискомфорт, но Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. С каждым днём, с каждой минутой он всё больше и больше нуждался в Шерлоке Холмсе. Просто хотел, чтобы тот был рядом. Зачем? Джон сам этого не знал, а если и догадывался, то гнал от себя эти мысли.

Чтобы как-то выйти из оцепенения он решил поиграть, всё-таки он уже давно этого не делал. И Джон отправился в свою комнату за скрипкой. 

Уже через пару минут звенящую тишину дома прорезали звуки музыки. Джон играл проникновенно, все свои эмоции соединяя с нотами. Это выглядело так, как будто чёрные символы невесомо поднимались с белоснежных листов воздух и переплетались с мыслями доктора.

***

Поздним вечером громкий звук телефонного звонка разорвал тишину шикарного пентхауса. Найджел Рид, сидевший на недавно купленном новом диване с сигарой в зубах, чертыхнулся, но честно потянулся за мобильником, ведь в его работе очень многое зависело от оперативного реагирования на любую информацию.

\- Алло, Рид слушает.

\- Здравствуй, Найджел, – услышал он низкий голос собеседника.

\- Эээ… Здравствуйте! А с кем я говорю? – Рид никак не мог определить, кому принадлежит этот голос.

\- Не думал, что у тебя такая короткая память.

\- Я Вас не понимаю, – всё больше нервничая, проговорил Найджел. Нотки неуверенности всё яснее сквозили в его голосе. И собеседник это почувствовал, потому что на другом конце провода раздался глухой смех.

\- Найджел, это твой самый «любимый» бывший подопечный, – с сарказмом произнёс человек с низким голосом.

\- Шерлок? Это ты? – Найджел чуть не проглотил сигару, которую успел закурить за несколько секунд до того, как зазвонил телефон.

\- Я, конечно, кто же ещё? Я хочу вернуться, Найджел.

Сигара выпала из открытого в удивлении рта менеджера и прожгла дорогую диванную обивку.


	14. Chapter 14

Через пару часов после разговора с Найджелом, Шерлок, бесцельно бродивший по городу, понял, что пора домой. Джон наверняка удивился его внезапному исчезновению и уже начал волноваться из-за достаточно продолжительного отсутствия. Но звонить менеджеру при нём Холмсу отчего-то не хотелось. Возвращение на сцену должно стать для доктора Уотсона сюрпризом. 

По большому счёту и для самого Шерлока – это тоже сюрприз, он даже не предполагал полтора года назад, что у него будет шанс вернуть всё на круги своя. Но Майкрофт… Майкрофт сделал свой выбор и подарил младшему брату свободу ценой собственной жизни. Наверное, он тоже хотел, чтобы Шерлок снова стал самим собой, снова играл в переполненных залах, впитывая эмоции зрителей кожей. Он просто хотел, чтобы Шерлок был счастлив. Поэтому возвращение к жизни, возвращение на сцену – самая малая плата брату за то, что тот сделал ради него.

Лёгким пружинистым шагом Холмс двинулся в направлении Бейкер-стрит. Домой. Туда, где его ждал Джон.

За несколько недель Уотсон превратился из просто знакомого выскочки в соседа, а затем и в друга. Друга, которого у Шерлока никогда раньше не было. Поэтому временами он вёл себя с ним как полный кретин, не представляя, как ведут себя друзья. Не имея ни малейшего представления, что вообще входит в такое понятие как «дружба».

Чтобы хоть как-то смягчить доктора после вынужденной прогулки по морозу, Шерлок решил сам зайти в магазин и купить банановый кекс к чаю. Ну и в качестве извинения – бутылку молока. Он не сомневался, что Джон уже купил и даже, возможно, не одну такую бутылку, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. 

Стоя в очереди к кассовому автомату скрипач то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что не может сдержать абсолютно бессмысленную улыбку.

***

Джим нёс свою молчаливую вахту на Бейкер-стрит, ожидая появления блудного музыканта и параллельно наблюдая в окно за его соседом. Какое-то время Джон Уотсон ходил по квартире и занимался различными делами, потом сидел в кресле и читал газету, но на долго его не хватило. После некоторых раздумий он ненадолго скрылся из виду и вернулся в гостиную уже со скрипкой в руках. 

Сквозь приоткрытое окно в комнату влетал морозный воздух и трепал волосы Уотсона, а на улицу полилась тихая и лиричная музыка. Это было совсем не то, что Джим видел в новостях и на записях в интернете. Без Шерлока рядом Джон совершенно не казался дилетантом. Он был одухотворён и играл очень проникновенно, задевая не виденные ранее струны истерзанной души фаната гениального Холмса.

Джим буквально рвался на части от желания присвоить гений Шерлока Холмса себе и от невозможности каким бы то ни было образом устранить человека, обращающегося со скрипкой так, как это делал Джон Уотсон. Созревающий в голове план требовал срочного пересмотра и существенных корректировок.

Крепко задумавшийся Мориарти чуть было не пропустил момент возвращения Шерлока.

***

Уже подходя к дому, Шерлок услышал звуки «Первого свидания» Эдвина Мартона*. Он не сомневался в том, откуда они раздаются и, чем ближе он подходил, тем отчётливее понимал, что не ошибся. Стараясь не производить лишнего шума, он открыл дверь, лишь слегка звякнув ключами. Оставил в прихожей пакет с продуктами и пальто. Неслышно поднялся по лестнице, перешагивая через скрипящие ступеньки. Сел в кресло за спиной играющего Уотсона, казалось, незамечающего ничего вокруг. Но всё это была только иллюзия Шерлока.

Джон заметил Холмса по тихому позвякиванию ключей, по шорохам в прихожей, по практически беззвучным шагам на лестнице. Он теперь вообще везде и всегда замечал Шерлока, словно тот был его личной Немезидой, преследующей непонятно перед кем провинившегося доктора повсюду. И тогда Джон обернулся к своей Немезиде не прекращая играть, с выражением абсолютного спокойствия на лице и готовностью снести любую кару.

\- Почему ты так редко играешь, Джон? Твой талант следует развивать, а не закапывать в землю, – при этих словах взгляд пронзительных серо-голубых глаз буквально сверлил доктора Уотсона насквозь.

Джон отложил скрипку и произнёс:

\- Не всем быть гениальными музыкантами Шерлок. Оставь Кесарю кесарево.

\- Не передёргивай. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я говорю, – тут же взвился Шерлок. Он не любил, когда последнее слово оставалось за кем-то кроме него.

\- Пусть понимаю, но ты тоже должен понимать, что скрипка не накормит меня в отличие от медицины, что бы ты ни наблюдал ранее. Из нас двоих играть на сцене должен ты…

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я ушёл тогда.

\- Я знаю, что теперь ты можешь вернуться, – в словах Джона было столько горькой убеждённости, что Шерлоку стоило большого труда промолчать о сегодняшнем звонке Найджелу. Вместо этого он сказал только:

\- Я не знаю, Джон. Но тебе следует подумать над моими словами. У тебя есть целая минута, пока я спущусь вниз за оставленным пакетом.

\- Пакетом? С каких это пор ты что-то приносишь домой кроме партитур? – Удивлению Джона не было предела. Он даже пропустил мимо ушей всё, что касалось его потенциальных раздумий о карьере на музыкальном поприще.

\- С тех самых пор, как у меня в квартире неожиданно появился сосед.

\- Не забывай, что я первым въехал в эту квартиру Шерлок.

\- Не забывай, что я не приложил максимум усилий, чтобы выжить ненужного и неудобного жильца, – сказал Шерлок и стал спускаться вниз.

Джон так и стоял посреди гостиной с широко распахнутыми глазами и поражался наглости своего несносного, но великого соседа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edvin Marton - "First Date", послушать можно здесь http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/edvin-marton/mp3/first-date/


	15. Chapter 15

_Прольются все слова, как дождь…_

 

Наверное, это было странно: вот так стоять в комнате, внезапно ставшей центром вселенной. Но когда целая вселенная для него успела сузиться до размеров 221b, Джон даже не заметил. Всё, что он знал теперь – это то, что мир вокруг является бледной тенью самого себя прежнего. Тенью того мира, который знал Джон до знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом. Теперь Шерлок стал для него целым миром, незаметно захватив власть над его квартирой, его жизнью, его сердцем… 

Когда это произошло? Когда они успели перейти границы этой дружбы-вражды, знаменовавшейся нередкими перепалками и перепадами настроения (по большей части это, конечно, касалось Шерлока, но и Джон не всегда мог с ним держаться хладнокровно), но и уютными молчаливыми вечерами, льющимися звуками скрипки Холмса, его низким мелодичным смехом? Когда? Ответа на этот вопрос не существовало. Возможно потому, что самой их дружбы не существовало, уж больно на непрочном фундаменте она была построена. Ведь на страсти так трудно построить хоть что-то, что не будет столь же разрушительным, как и её пламя. А страсть и была основой их отношений, стоило лишь вспомнить ночь их знакомства, как все другие эмоции отходили на второй план. Со временем страсть могла переплавиться лишь в противоположные друг другу любовь и ненависть или в пустое и холодное равнодушие, оставшееся на месте выжженной ею души.

Как же надеялся Джон, что так всё случившееся с ними выглядит только для него одного. Умом он понимал, что рассчитывать на любовь Шерлока бессмысленно, точнее это – совершенно не то, что ему нужно, с другой стороны получить его ненависть или, что ещё хуже, безразличие – было бы слишком жестоким ударом. Его маленькая вселенная тогда расколется на части, острые куски которых будут ранить больнее ножа, смертоноснее яда…

Лучше бы он не встречался с Холмсом после той рождественской ночи, прекрасной в своём волшебстве, но равно опасной для его жизни и спокойствия в будущем.

Прошло уже гораздо больше выделенной Шерлоком в порыве неслыханной щедрости минуты, поэтому, не осознавая до конца, что же он делает, доктор Уотсон поднял скрипку с дивана и вместе с нею направился на кухню, где Шерлок подозрительно долго шуршал пакетами. Каково же было его удивление, когда он застал скрипача за нарезанием кекса под шум закипающей в чайнике воды.

\- Кто ты? Шерлока по дороге с первого этажа захватили для опытов инопланетяне и прислали вместо него эту грубую подделку? – Улыбнулся Джон, наблюдая за чёткими действиями музыканта, который к тому времени стал насыпать заварку в небольшой керамический чайник.

\- Я не могу просто приготовить чай?! – возмутился тот так, словно это было его ежедневным ритуалом, который Джон ни с того, ни с сего решил нарушить.

\- Боже, конечно, можешь. Я тебе больше скажу: если ты будешь регулярно заваривать чай, я не скажу ни слова, когда ты вновь решишь сыграть что-нибудь среди ночи, – сказал Джон, продолжая сжимать скрипку в руках.

\- А если я буду ходить в Теско, ты будешь играть со мной? – Приподняв бровь с выражением абсолютной наивности на лице, спросил Шерлок.

\- Что? По ночам? Ну уж нет! – Возмущённо ответил Уотсон. – На такие жертвы я ещё не готов, даже если ты будешь ходить по магазинам, печь пироги, убирать в квартире... Я не знаю… Шерлок, это… – Всю уверенность и весёлость Джона как рукой сняло, он стал нервно крутить в руках ни в чём неповинную скрипку.

\- Это – что? Ты обычно так логичен, Джон, но сейчас я тебя совершенно не понимаю, – забрав, наконец, многострадальный инструмент из его рук, произнёс Шерлок.

\- И не нужно. Я не должен был это говорить, просто… Ничего не нужно, Шерлок: ни чая, ни пирогов. Ты должен играть на сцене – в этом твоя жизнь.

Они так и стояли на кухне, смотря друг другу в глаза и не замечая, что чайник уже давно закипел.

***

Холодный зимний ветер забирался под одежду, щипал кожу. Джим зябко поёжился и попытался поднять воротник пальто ещё выше. Вот уже полчаса прошло с тех пор, как Холмс и Уотсон скрылись из поля его зрения. Вполне возможно, что они уже разошлись по спальням, а значит сегодня ожидать больше нечего. Постояв на промёрзшей насквозь Бейкер-стрит ещё минут пятнадцать и так ничего нового и не увидев, Мориарти всё-таки развернулся и направился восвояси.

***

Тем временем чайные чашки в кухне 221b опустели, кекс был съеден, а неловкое молчание продолжало дамокловым мечом висеть между музыкантом и доктором. А потом меч опустился, разбив голосом Шерлока тишину на сотни и тысячи фрагментов:

\- Знаешь, я не хотел тебе говорить это сейчас, но я всё-таки возвращаюсь, Джон.

\- Да… На самом деле я не удивлён. По тебе сразу видно, что ты не из тех, кто сидит на месте. Ты пытаешься закрыться, но за эти несколько недель, которые я живу с тобой… В смысле живу с тобой в одной квартире, – голос Джона сорвался, но он взял себя в руки и продолжил:

\- Я узнал тебя в достаточной степени, чтобы это понять, Шерлок.

\- Надеюсь, всё же не достаточно, чтобы знать, чем я руководствовался, – на этих словах скрипач горько усмехнулся, а потом посмотрел собеседнику прямо в глаза. Пронзительно, словно стремился заглянуть в самую душу.

\- Не знаю, но порой мне кажется, что я знаю о тебе всё. Что мы встретились задолго до Рождества, мы знакомы уже много лет и даже десятилетий, просто забыли друг друга, но когда увидели – вспомнили… Глупо, правда?

\- Почему же? Не могу сказать, что чувствую то же самое, но… Нет, бред.

\- Что?

\- Не важно, Джон, правда, – пока Холмс пытался что-то сбивчиво объяснить, он отставил чашку в сторону и поднялся из-за стола. Нерешительно пересёк кухню и оказался рядом с соседом. – Просто…

Джон поднял голову и вновь встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Да так и застыл, потому что увидел в его глазах нечто совершенно неожиданное: волнение, надежду и… предвкушение. 

Предвкушение?

Но все мысли в мгновение ока выветрились у него из головы, когда Шерлок опустился рядом с ним на колени, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

\- Я не знаю, как это описать, Джон. То, что чувствую. Ты ведь понял уже, что вся моя прежняя жизнь была сосредоточена исключительно на себе самом, я не замечал других людей, был чёртовым эгоистом. Даже когда ухаживал за братом, думал о том, как это скажется на моей жизни. Когда Майкрофт уходил, он сказал, что отпускает меня. Он за столько лет научился понимать меня лучше, чем я сам. Он бы и сейчас нашёл нужные слова, если бы мог. А я не могу… Наверное, самыми верными словами в этой ситуации будут «ты мне нужен».

\- Уверен?

\- Нет…

\- Я тоже, – и Джон совершенно неожиданно для Шерлока, да и для себя самого рассмеялся. А потом склонился к соседу / другу / почти любовнику и поцеловал. Осторожно, как будто боясь спугнуть. Но Шерлок не отстранился, он придвинулся ещё ближе и ответил на поцелуй. 

«Что мы делаем? Боже, что же мы делаем?» – постоянно крутилось в голове у Джона. О чём думает партнёр, он даже вообразить не мог, но прекратить эти поцелуи не было никакой возможности. И они не прекращали. Незаметно для себя Уотсон тоже оказался на полу. В ту же секунду он почувствовал, как длинные холодные пальцы забрались ему под рубашку и стали судорожно двигаться вдоль позвоночника. Чуть позже пальцам стало тесно, и они принялись одну за другой расстёгивать частые мелкие пуговицы.

\- Подожди, не надо… – Словно переступая через себя, точнее через свои желания, произнёс Джон.

\- Почему? – Взгляд обычно прозрачных серо-голубых глаз Шерлока был непривычно мутным.

\- Не нужно торопить события, что бы ты при этом не думал. Нам пока рано бросаться в омут с головой. Мне пока рано. Прости…

Джон неловко поднялся с пола и вышел из кухни. Через минуту со звонким хлопком, напоминающим выстрел, закрылась дверь его спальни.


	16. Chapter 16

_Я все отдам  
За продолжение пути,  
Оставлю позади  
Свою беспечную свободу*_

 

Стойкое ощущение неправильности происходящего не покидало Шерлока. Не так. Всё не так, как должно быть. Но вот как это исправить, у него не было ни единой стоящей идеи. Поэтому он просто продолжал сидеть на полу кухни, опершись спиной об ножку стола и бессмысленно вперив взгляд в дверцу холодильника. 

Он поторопился. И ведь прекрасно знал, что так будет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Желание открыться перед Джоном было сильнее здравого смысла. И ведь оно даже не до конца оформилось в его голове: Шерлок до сих пор не понимал, откуда взялось это «ты мне нужен». Для чего? Не может же другой человек быть нужен просто так? Чтобы он просто был рядом? И чем Джон так отличался от окружающих, что нужным стал именно он? 

Да, он будил в Шерлоке сексуальное желание, с первой же встречи в Рождество, поэтому Холмс тогда и сбежал так быстро, едва почувствовав первые электрические разряды. Всё в ту ночь было очень быстро, очень спонтанно, очень не вовремя… С другой стороны, когда наступит это «вовремя»? И не будет ли к тому времени уже слишком поздно?

В чертогах разума нужной информации не находилось, ответов на поставленные вопросы не было. Пожалуй, это был первый раз, когда чертоги подводили его. С Джоном многое происходило в первый раз: он стал Шерлоку первым другом, первым человеком, гораздо более близким и важным, чем друг, первым человеком, в котором тот так отчаянно нуждался, кого так отчаянно желал. А ведь раньше у него была только скрипка – и верный друг, и страстная любовница, на эмоциональном уровне, конечно же, но тем не менее. А теперь рядом появился живой человек, на котором сосредоточились все его чувства и эмоции... 

Постепенно ночь окутала Бейкер-стрит своим бархатным покрывалом, а обитателям квартиры 221b не спалось. Они разбрелись по своим комнатам со стойким ощущением, что завтра настанет не просто новый день, а новая эра. И это было по-настоящему страшно. Три слова изменили ставший уже привычным мир улицы пекарей, но пути обратно не было. 

_«Ты мне нужен»_ – вновь произнёс, глядя в потолок, над которым располагалась спальня доктора Уотсона, Шерлок.

 _«Ты мне нужен»_ – уже в тысячный или даже в миллионный раз повторил разум Джона голосом гениального Холмса.

 _«Ты мне нужен»_ – опять тихо-тихо повторил скрипач и без сил откинулся на подушку.

 _«Ты мне нужен»_ – и Джон понял, что готов сдаться на милость судьбе, принявшей для него облик Шерлока Холмса.

Не сомкнув глаз, они лежали каждый на своей кровати, разделённые лишь полом / потолком, силясь понять, что же всё-таки произошло, что послужило поворотным моментом. И почему это случилось именно с ними, а не с кем-то ещё, ведь на маленьком, по космическим меркам, шарике обитало более семи миллиардов человек. Так чем же из этих миллиардов выделялись именно Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон? Почему их тянуло друг к другу как плюс и минус? Да и кто из них был плюсом, а кто – минусом? Ведь у каждого за душой была изрядная доля жизненных коллизий, которая, казалось, могла каждого изменить до неузнаваемости, раздавить и собрать заново, привнести в них разрушительный отрицательный заряд… Нет, они не были плюсом и минусом в чистом виде, они – не просто разноимённые заряды, которые притягиваются друг к другу. Они – изломанные судьбой, покалеченные души, которые по какой-то нелепой случайности вдруг совпали своими изломами и сложились, как две детали мозаики – детской игрушки вселенского масштаба, которую складывал кто-то громадный и непознанный, смело играя с жизнями людей.

Через некоторое время сон всё-таки нашёл дорогу на Бейкер-стрит 221b, избавив от тяжких размышлений обитателей квартиры. Но эта ночь оказалась богатой на сюрпризы и эмоции, потому что и Джону, и Шерлоку снились те, кого они хотели поскорее забыть: Мэри и Майкрофт бесплотными призраками преследовали их, куда бы они в своём сне ни направлялись. И если бывшая жена Уотсона всего лишь смотрела на него с укоризной, то скромный чиновник Британского правительства постоянно высказывал брату своё мнение о его поступках, чем снова и снова доводил его до бешенства. И это несмотря на то, что мисс Морстен (как она вновь себя именовала) в большей степени винила во всём произошедшем с их семьёй себя, чем мужа, а старший Холмс вёл себя совершенно типично для того периода жизни, который впоследствии оба брата предпочитали называть «до».

И не было ничего удивительного в том, что доктор и скрипач вырвались из объятий своих снов задолго до первых лучей холодного зимнего солнца. 

В начале седьмого утра они столкнулись в кухне, где вчера с губ одного из них сорвались те самые слова: «ты мне нужен». Их взгляды встретились. Неуверенный и прямой, просящий и предлагающий, прозрачно-серый и акварельно-голубой. С губ сорвались одинаково короткие шумные вздохи. 

\- Джон, я вчера сказал, что не уверен… Но я думаю, нам всё-таки нужно попробовать… – Что бы ни говорил Шерлок, голос его не выражал совершенно никакой уверенности.

\- Нужно? Кому это нужно? Тебе? – Услышав слова своего чуть больше, чем просто соседа произнёс Уотсон. От его былой решительности практически ничего не осталось. Он развернулся, собираясь трусливо сбежать из кухни, а может и из страны, но был внезапно остановлен такими сильными и знакомо-холодными руками.

\- Нет, постой. Ты ведь уже достаточно изучил меня, чтобы понять, что отношения – не самая сильная моя сторона. Поэтому я, возможно, не совсем точно выразился, – впервые Шерлок так открыто признавал, что, как и любой другой человек, может ошибаться. Его голос непривычно дрожал, но он продолжил говорить, потому что понимал, что если Джон сейчас уйдёт, то вряд ли когда-нибудь вернётся. – Но я не врал тебе, когда сказал, что ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста…

Холмс сам не понимал, о чём хочет попросить, ведь он никогда и никого ни о чём не просил. Ситуация в целом была для него нетипичной и некомфортной.

\- Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что если мы сейчас примем решение быть вместе, пути назад уже не будет, и чем бы ни закончилась наша попытка, она навсегда изменит нас обоих? – Спросил Джон и заглянул в глаза цвета туманного утра.

\- Да, – тихо выдохнул его собеседник.

И доктор, вымотанный событиями вчерашнего вечера и тяжёлой ночью, оказался не в силах протестовать Холмсу. Он просто приблизился к нему вплотную, скрепляя поцелуем, словно печатью, их договор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Встречаем новую часть саундтрека, ибо «Мой рок-н-ролл», служивший верой и правдой на протяжении стольких глав, к сожалению, себя исчерпал. Песня закончилась, но история продолжается, поэтому это снова Би-2, которые, на мой взгляд, идеально подходят для данного фика: «Серебро»; ссылка для прослушивания в общих примечаниях.


	17. Chapter 17

_Я не вернусь –  
Так говорил когда-то,  
И туман глотал мои слова  
И превращал их в воду._

 

Январь сменился февралём, соседство – отношениями, а неверие – надеждой. Первые робкие шаги по направлению друг к другу были сделаны, и с каждым днём поступь чувств становилась всё легче и вместе с тем увереннее. 

Как-то утром в четверг, когда Джон, у которого следующее дежурство в больнице выпадало только на субботу, и Шерлок, не обременённый абсолютно ничем, просто валялись в кровати, лениво обмениваясь неспешными поцелуями, позвонил Найджел Рид и сообщил, что организация первого концерта, знаменующего возвращение скрипача-виртуоза на сцену, идёт уже полным ходом. Так что пора бы согласовать график последующего мирового тура и устроить Шерлоку съёмки в парочке ток-шоу, транслируемых центральными каналами. 

На осознание того, что с этой самой минуты сонный уют Бейкер-стрит был разрушен, ушло всего четверть часа и ещё три тягучих, полных нежности поцелуя… 

Постоянно трезвонящие телефоны, примерки и заказы новых концертных костюмов, частые отъезды на репетиции – Шерлок Холмс внезапно стал для своего любимого доктора таким далёким и практически недосягаемым. Он жил в том же городе, в той же квартире, что и Джон. Он проводил ночи в той же спальне, если, конечно, возвращался домой ночевать, а не забывал о времени в репетиционных залах, снова и снова лаская свою скрипку. Он был так близко, но вместе с тем так далеко, что это становилось просто невыносимо. 

Конечно, Джон был искренне рад, что Шерлок возвращается в свой мир, в свою стихию, но он не мог не заметить, что при этом сам он мрачнел с каждым днём всё больше и больше. Они стали словно две стороны луны: чем ярче сияла обращенная к солнцу сторона, отражающая его свет, тем темнее и холоднее становилась обратная. 

Это была первая реальная проверка их отношений на прочность – если они смогут пройти через неё, то с честью выйдут и из других подобных ситуаций. Однако положение осложнялось тем, что Холмс постоянно забывал, что он теперь не один, что весь мир вращается не вокруг его гениальной персоны, а их с Джоном маленький мир должны вращать они вдвоём. Маленький мир, которому предстояло стать для них целой вселенной или быть затянутым в чёрную дыру.

В те редкие моменты, когда Джон и Шерлок оставались вдвоём, сдерживаемые обоими страсть и нежность прорывались наружу с болью и ощущением дискомфорта подобно вскрывшемуся гнойному нарыву. Лёгкость, с какой они прежде дарили друг другу поцелуи и ласки, прикосновения и объятия, казалось, ушла безвозвратно. Но даже без этой былой лёгкости они раскалялись от жара тел, просто находясь рядом, переплавляясь друг в друга. Их ночи стали непозволительно короткими, звенящими от напряжения, опаляющими огнём. Минуты были наполнены тяжёлым сбивчивым дыханием, еле слышным шорохом разрываемых упаковок презервативов, холодным гелем на пальцах. Сильными толчками и глухими протяжными стонами. Мерными ударами изголовья кровати о стену.

Шерлок прогибался в спине, судорожно ловя ртом воздух, когда Джон растягивал его своими скользкими пальцами. Рык вырывался из горла скрипача, когда те задевали его простату. Он падал на локти, почти распластываясь грудью по простыням, когда Джон входил в него сзади коротким толчком сразу до половины. И он начинал двигаться навстречу, когда Уотсон ловил постоянный ритм. Шерлок кончал, стоная в голос, когда Джон, вбиваясь в него, членом попадал по простате. Чувствуя сокращение мышц ануса партнёра, Джон тут же следовал за ним и без сил падал сверху на узкую бледную спину. А потом он выходил, выбрасывал презерватив в стоящую неподалёку мусорную корзину, и они просто лежали рядом, пытаясь заговорить о чём-то, о чём угодно, но так и засыпали, не произнеся ни одного слова.

И так повторялось каждую ночь, когда Шерлок вспоминал о необходимости вернуться домой, ведь ночи – это всё, что у них оставалось.

***

По иронии судьбы очередной этап* оформления бракоразводного соглашения был назначен на четырнадцатое, и Мэри решила отправиться на встречу с бывшим мужем, адвокатами и судьёй в компании Джеймса. Тот неожиданно легко согласился, но это не вызвало у женщины ни малейших подозрений: она решила, что он таким образом хочет скрасить ей испорченный день влюблённых.

Увидев Джона в зале суда, Мэри с первого взгляда поняла, что тот не в лучшей форме: поблекшие глаза, явные следы усталости на лице и чуть заметная вялость движений натолкнули её на мысли о том, что он тяжелее, чем она предполагала, переживает их развод. Откуда ей было знать, что за два неполных месяца Джон нашёл того единственного человека, которого смог полюбить после стольких лет безрадостной и безэмоциональной жизни с Мэри? Откуда ей было знать, что Шерлок снова привнёс в его жизнь яркие краски, а потом так безжалостно, совершенно того не осознавая, стирал их, вытравляя из истерзанной души, причиняя страдания? Он оставлял новые раны на месте старых шрамов, и отголоски именно этой боли на лице бывшего мужа видела мисс Морстен, принимая её на свой счёт.

Но поговорить с Джоном по душам она не смогла. Во-первых, Мэри пришла с Джимом, с которым после зала суда они планировали сходить в какое-нибудь романтическое кафе пообедать, чтобы отметить свой первый праздник вместе. Во-вторых, время было чётко лимитировано. Поэтому она ограничилась тем, что представила мужчин друг другу и договорилась с Джоном об ужине послезавтра.

Убедить судью в раздельном проживании не составило большого труда, ведь в совместной квартире было 3 спальни вместе с гостевой, не считая кухни и гостиной. Они настаивали на том, что отношения прекратились примерно через год после семейной трагедии, то есть четыре года назад (по закону достаточно было и двух лет в случае, если оба супруга согласны на развод), так что сама процедура не заняла много времени. Следующий и последний этап развода должен был начаться не ранее, чем через 1,5 месяца.

Всё время, пока шли переговоры, Джим пристально смотрел на Джона, пытаясь найти в его лице и поведении подтверждение (а лучше опровержение) своим догадкам. В последнее время, когда он дежурил у Бейкер-стрит, обитатели 221b вели себя как любовники в ссоре. Думать о том, что он может потерять Холмса снова, если тот решит остепениться и не возвращаться на сцену, не хотелось. Но от этих тягостных мыслей было невозможно скрыться. Шерлок Холмс с каждым днём становился для Мориарти не просто кумиром, а идолом, которому хотелось поклоняться, живым тотемом, который хотелось держать при себе для морального комфорта. Его хотелось подчинить, как стихию, приручить, как дикое животное, направить его кипучую энергию, как реку, в новое русло… 

Но он смотрел на Джона Уотсона, с виду совсем непримечательного мужчину средних лет, и понимал, что, скорее всего, он не успел. Уотсон смог поймать ветер голыми руками, хоть порывы и были сильными. Сейчас его крутило в воронке смерча, но любое буйство природы рано или поздно прекращается, и на земле наступает мир и покой. До следующей бури.

Необходимо было понять ситуацию изнутри, и Джим порадовался ранее высказанному желанию Мэри поужинать с бывшим мужем. Он должен посмотреть на Шерлока и Джона вместе, чтобы понять, что останется после этой бури: омытая дождём посвежевшая земля или мрачные мёртвые развалины…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Существует три основных этапа развода:  
> \- Serving the petition;  
> \- Decree Nisi;  
> \- Decree Absolute.  
> В данной главе речь идёт о Decree Nisi и последующем периоде. Подробнее о том, как происходит процедура развода в Англии можно где-нибудь почитать, например, здесь: http://www.russianwomanjournal.com/live_uk/16070210.htm
> 
> Там же можно ознакомиться с причинами, на основании которых можно подать на развод, помимо указанной в данной главе.


	18. Chapter 18

_Нам не стерпеть друг друга,  
И до войны  
Мне не добраться никогда._

 

Пожалуй, вилки и ножи звенели слишком громко. Как и воздух над угловым столиком у окна в модном французском ресторанчике, где Мэри условилась встретиться с Джоном. Не сговариваясь, почти уже бывшие супруги привели с собой на этот ужин группу поддержки в лице Джима с одной стороны и Шерлока – с другой. Разговор не клеился, несмотря на все попытки Мориарти быть милым и найти общую тему для разговоров. Возможно потому, что он своими глубокими тёмно-карими глазами смотрел лишь на Шерлока, сидевшего слева от него, и изредка бросал короткие взгляды на мисс Морстен. Возможно потому, что сам Холмс, в своей обычной манере, в первые же минуты знакомства узнал о бывшей жене Джона и её новом любовнике всё, что мог, и теперь испытывал к ним холодное презрение, которое прорывалось наружу едкими репликами. А возможно потому, что Джон и Мэри осознали свою ошибку: не стоило вовлекать кого бы то ни было в их уже окончательно рухнувшую, но всё же маячившую призраком на горизонте семейную жизнь. 

Внезапно Мэри отбросила столовые приборы и сняла салфетку с коленей.

\- Всё, не могу больше! Пора заканчивать этот фарс! Джон, теперь я знаю, что ты не один, ты знаешь, что я не одна. Друг без друга мы прекрасно справимся, уже было время, чтобы это понять.

\- О, Вы, наконец-то, осознали это, мисс Морстен? Какая феноменальная глупость, учитывая, что Вы сами познакомили Джона и Джима, и Ваш муж уже в курсе существования Вашего любовника, – резко ответил скрипач, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку стула, вытянув вперёд ноги и, так же как и Мэри, откинув салфетку. 

\- Шерлок! – Джон не мог сдержать негодования, хоть нападки гения и были направлены не на него.

\- Ты разве не понял, Джон, что она всего лишь хотела в очередной раз покрасоваться перед тобой своим любовником, который, по большому счёту, ею самою абсолютно не заинтересован? Который сегодня весь вечер только и занят тем, что усиленно пытается продемонстрировать мне, что он на самом деле гей?

\- Да как Вы смеете?! – Мэри побледнела и стала лицом похожа на скатерть, покрывавшую их столик. – То, что Вы сами гей и спите с Джоном, ещё не говорит, что всех людей надо по себе мерить, Шерлок!

Мориарти молчал, потому что портить отношения с Мэри было слишком рано – не достигнута их конечная цель, а опровергать слова Холмса он не собирался. Внезапно он резко развернулся к мисс Морстен, чтобы что-то сказать ей, но задел локтем бокал с вином, стоящий перед ним на столе. Тут же на белоснежной скатерти стал распускаться багровый цветок, а Джим принялся суетливо наводить порядок. По завершении всех манипуляций он-таки обратился к Мэри:

\- Дорогая, наверное, нам лучше уйти?

\- Наверное, лучше. Ты прав, милый, пойдём домой, – сказала она, слабо улыбнувшись, потому что Джим на удивление спокойно отреагировал на заявление Холмса. Она встала из-за стола и кинула последний взгляд на мужа. – Увидимся через полтора месяца в суде, Джон.

С Шерлоком она не попрощалась и даже не посмотрела в его сторону и, гордо выпрямив спину, направилась прочь из ресторана. Мориарти, ступая мягко, как пантера, последовал за ней.

\- Он точно гей. Или, по крайней мере, бисексуал, отдающий предпочтение мужчинам, а не женщинам, – протянул Шерлок, продолжая как ни в чём не бывало спокойно сидеть, скрестив лодыжки под столом, и делая очередной глоток вина.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Помимо того, что он активно пытался привлечь моё внимание за ужином, он оставил мне свою визитку.

\- Визитку? Когда? – Джон ничего подобного не видел, поэтому ему показалось, что он присутствовал на каком-то другом ужине на какой-то другой планете.

\- Когда поднимал так вовремя опрокинутый бокал, разумеется. Он подложил её под мою салфетку, – на этих словах Шерлок и вправду вытащил из под своей небрежно кинутой салфетки визитную карточку, на которой значилось:

А&B Computers ‘n Net technologies  
Джеймс Б. Мориарти  
Специалист в области IT-технологий  
тел.: +44(208)2230523  
e-mail: j.moriarty@аbcnt.net


	19. Chapter 19

_А в облаках  
Застыл луны неверный свет,  
И в нём  
Перемешались города._

 

Джон крутил в руках оставленную Мориарти визитную карточку и недоумевал, с какой же целью тот её оставил. Явно ведь – не для того, чтобы просто позлить доктора Уотсона. Мысли крутились в его голове синхронно с бумажным прямоугольником в пальцах, но разумного объяснения всё не находилось. В конце концов, решив, что разберётся с этим позже, Джон под безучастным взглядом Шерлока сунул злополучную визитку в карман и тихо сказал:

\- Что-то аппетит пропал. Думаю, нам нечего больше здесь делать. 

\- Ну, наконец-то ты это понял, – иронично заметил Холмс и в ту же минуту поднялся со своего стула, бросил на столик, не считая, несколько купюр и стремительно направился к выходу из ресторана.

Джону ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. На улице Шерлок сразу поймал такси и уже ждал своего любовника в машине.

Ввиду того, что Шерлок провёл этот вечер с Джоном и, вроде бы, не собирался никуда исчезать, у Уотсона затеплилась надежда, что и ночь у них будет одна на двоих. Мягкий свет луны, перемешанный с огнями уличных фонарей, проникал в салон такси, разрушая клубящуюся в машине мглу, уютно подсвечивая царящее там молчание. Шерлок вольготно расположился на сидении, откинувшись на спинку и вперив взгляд строго в затылок водителя, отчего последний чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Джон в свою очередь был немного скован из-за произошедшего на ужине. Дурацкая была идея: не стоило идти туда вдвоём с Шерлоком. Не стоило идти туда вовсе. Но ничего уже не вернуть. С другой стороны, что же произошло там такого, о чём доктор Уотсон не знал? Может быть, он не знал о существовании любовника Мэри? Знал. Может быть, он не имел представления о любви бывшей жены к излишне театральным поступкам? Не стоит себя обманывать. Может быть, он не знал, каким острым на язык бывает Шерлок? Конечно, знал, как и то, каким этот же язык может быть нежным, лаская его рот, всё его тело… В общем, ничего нового. 

Немного расслабившись, Джон тоже откинулся на сиденье и удобно устроил свою правую ладонь на левом колене любовника. Тот практически незаметно для стороннего глаза вздрогнул. Практически незаметно, но Джон всё же заметил это малейшее движение и чуть сжал рукой колено, словно говоря при этом: «Это же я, здесь, с тобой, не о чем волноваться». И Шерлок в неосознанном жесте благодарности положил свою левую ладонь сверху, переплетя их пальцы. 

В эту же минуту робкая надежда Джона переросла в уверенность: у них будет эта ночь. Последняя или нет, но она будет принадлежать только им двоим. Странно было так думать всего через месяц после начала отношений, но живя с Шерлоком – живя как на вулкане – Джон был готов ко всему. Правда то, что Шерлок и стал для него всем, он ещё не подозревал.

Через несколько минут кэб остановился на Бейкер-стрит напротив дома 221. Джон и Шерлок с явной неохотой расплели пальцы и покинули ставший таким неожиданно уютным салон машины и оказались на стылом лондонском воздухе. Февраль всё ещё был полновластным хозяином в городе дождей и туманов, и именно он подтолкнул любовников в тёплый покой 221b. 

Со стороны квартиры миссис Хадсон слышалось невнятное бормотание телевизора и звон чайных чашек вперемешку с довольно громкими одиночными репликами миссис Тёрнер. Старая сплетница заявилась в гости, прихватив с собой корзинку булочек с корицей, чей призывный аромат обволакивал всё вокруг. Но, как бы ни хотелось Джону сейчас попробовать хотя бы одну, время для этого было не самым лучшим, поэтому он, не мешкая, пересёк холл и стал подниматься по ступенькам. Скрипач, подобный большой чёрной птице в своём любимом пальто, шёл следом, и его тёплое дыхание щекотало шею Джона. 

Как только они вошли в квартиру, атмосфера между ними неуловимо изменилась: если несколько минут назад в воздухе сквозила болезненная нежность, то сейчас она сдавала позиции, а ей на смену приходила пряная томность. 

И дивный аромат тех самых булочек с корицей распространялся с кухни. 

Пальто Шерлока и куртка Джона почти синхронно были отброшены на диван, а скрипач и доктор замерли друг против друга, пристально глядя в глаза.

\- Ты ведь не уйдёшь сегодня? – Голос Джона срывался, но взгляд был твёрдым.

\- Не уйду… – Шерлок сделал ещё один шаг навстречу, сократив расстояние между ними практически до нуля.

Дыхание перемешалось и прихотливо очерченные губы известного музыканта накрыли тонкие губы простого врача. И в эту же секунду две пары губ пустились в самый древний танец: посасывали, прихватывали, ласкали, смыкаясь и раскрываясь навстречу уверенным языкам, ищущим, жаждущим и трепещущим. 

\- Спальня? – На выдохе спросил Шерлок и, не ожидая ответа, потянул Джона в сторону своей комнаты. Вернее, уже их комнаты.

Уотсон, ведомый крепкой рукой и собственным инстинктом, послушно следовал за Шерлоком как кобра, загипнотизированная звуками музыки. О, да, он предвкушал музыку стонов, криков, сбившегося дыхания и того, как этот необыкновенный мужчина будет вышёптывать его имя. 

\- Джооон, – ожидания его тут же оправдались, когда скрипач стянул с него через голову свитер и стал вытягивать футболку из-за пояса джинс. Ещё не до конца согревшиеся после мимолётного нахождения на улице бледные пальцы коснулись тёплой упругой кожи, пробежались по телу, оставляя незримые ледяные ожоги. 

А Джон уже распахнул пиджак Шерлока, который после неуловимого движения любовника соскользнул с его плеч и упал на пол, подобно сложенным крыльям. Доктор расстёгивал мелкие пуговицы на рубашке Холмса, облегавшей его тело словно вторая кожа. Он коснулся губами открывшегося участка над ключицами, прикусил кожу в том месте, где были видны выпирающие косточки: сначала слева, а затем и справа. На каждое движение, каждую ласку партнёра Шерлок отвечал стонами, то еле слышными, то оглушительными.

Скрипач, наконец, справился с футболкой и тоже снял её через голову Уотсона. Тут же проворные пальцы переместились ниже и стали расстёгивать пряжку ремня. Его собственный ремень Джон расстёгивал абсолютно синхронно. Это завораживало: две пары рук двигались в едином ритме, повторяя и отзеркаливая движения друг друга. Практически одновременно звякнули собачки молний, потянутые вниз в едином порыве. 

Внезапно Джон потянул на себя ладони любовника, чтобы расстегнуть манжеты до сих пор не снятой рубашки. Шерлок старался помочь ему, но своими излишне резкими движениями на самом деле только мешал. Через пару минут рубашка всё-таки была побеждена и отброшена на неопределённое расстояние. Как были стянуты брюки, джинсы и две пары ботинок и носок, стёрлось из памяти у обоих сразу по завершении нехитрых манипуляций по обоюдному раздеванию. 

Пара шагов до кровати казалась парой километров, но они всё же смогли их преодолеть. 

Шерлок лежал на спине, бесстыдно раскрываясь, и Джон покрывал поцелуями его длинное бледное нескладное, но такое идеальное тело. А Холмс играл свою музыку всхлипов, стонов и тяжёлого дыхания, которая была лучше любого концерта для скрипки с оркестром. 

Дорожки поцелуев спускались всё ниже и ниже, горячие губы касались низа живота, внутренней поверхности бёдер – дразнили Шерлока, но не приближались к вытянувшемуся, прижавшемуся к животу и сдвинувшемуся чуть вправо в ожидании члену. Тонкие музыкальные пальцы обхватили голову любовника, недвусмысленно намекая, что ему нужно делать, и Джон поддался на эти уговоры. 

Сначала он слизнул выступившую каплю предэякулянта и обхватил губами только головку, рукой лаская мошонку. Шерлок заметался по простыням, беспорядочно комкая их ладонями. Тогда Уотсон расслабил горло и постарался заглотить член партнёра максимально глубоко. Шерлок не мог больше сдерживаться и стал подаваться бёдрами вперёд. Джон тут же охладил свой пыл: ему не хотелось сегодня так быстро всё заканчивать. Его губы вновь вернулись к головке, язык игриво прошёлся по уретре. А коварные пальцы, чтобы не оставаться без дела, заскользили ко входу. Жаркому, узкому, напряжённо ждущему.

Осознание этого факта немного отрезвило Джона, он оторвался от своего занятия, чем вызвал негодующий вопль любовника, и слепо потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке. Впрочем, то, что искал, он нашёл довольно быстро и с чувством выполненного долга продолжил с того же места, где вынужден был прерваться. 

Выдавив порядочное количество лубриканта на руку, Джон начал неторопливо растягивать Шерлока сначала одним пальцем, затем двумя и тремя. А Холмс продолжал похотливо постанывать и подстраиваться под движения партнёра. Когда он стал насаживаться на пальцы, ища большего удовольствия, Джон понял, что пора приступать к более активным действиям. Он убрал пальцы, в ответ на что Шерлок раздражённо зашипел, но тут же затих, услышав звук разрываемой упаковки презерватива. Через несколько мгновений Уотсон на коленях приблизился к распластанному на кровати любовнику и, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, стал пристраиваться ко входу в любимое тело. 

Проникновение вышло лёгким и полным – всё-таки они хорошо подготовились. А дальше всё закружилось в сумасшедшем ритме: стены комнаты вокруг них пустились в пляс, пол с потолком поменялись местами. Руки, губы, языки были повсюду, куда только могли дотянуться. Космос стал ближе, распавшись миллионами звёзд одновременно с последовавшими одна за другой вспышками оргазма. 

В спальне стало оглушительно тихо, лишь хриплое дыхание срывалось с губ любовников, да шум никогда не затихающего Лондона проникал сквозь приоткрытое окно. Джон блаженно вытянулся рядом с Шерлоком и неспешно гладил того по волосам.

\- Джон?.. – сорвалось в тишину с губ последнего.

\- Да, – спокойно ответил доктор.

\- Ты же практически ничего не ел за ужином, а миссис Тёрнер была так добра, что оставила нам немного своих булочек. Может, сделаешь чаю? – И на губах известнейшего скрипача современности, готовившегося совершить феерический камбэк, расцвела лукавая улыбка, которой Джон никогда не мог сопротивляться…


	20. Chapter 20

_Моя безумная звезда  
Ведёт меня по кругу._

 

Джим был зол на весь белый свет: он был зол на своего кумира. Шерлок всё-таки ускользнул от него, выбрал простого врача Джона Уотсона, которого оставила даже собственная жена. Это стало понятно на сегодняшнем ужине, несмотря на все усилия Джима привлечь внимание гения. И пусть Уотсон не был совсем уж посредственностью – играл он и правда божественно для любителя – но больше он ничем не выделялся из серой массы обывателей. Такой человек никак не подходил великому и гениальному Шерлоку Холмсу. От него необходимо было избавиться, и плевать на все предыдущие планы и умозаключения. Как ни жаль его талант, но Уотсон разрушал его, Джима, возможность приблизиться к кумиру на расстояние вздоха.

Нервы Мориарти были натянуты как струна, а в груди клокотал вулкан. Кипучая энергия так и вырывалась наружу, тело потряхивало, словно в лихорадке. Поэтому оказавшись, наконец, в собственной квартире, он набросился на Мэри как хищник. В его страсти не было ласки, только животное желание подчинить, подтвердить своё право сильного, право обладать её телом. 

Он срывал с женщины одежду, не заботясь о том, что рвёт её в буквальном смысле слова. Поцелуи больше походили на укусы, нежности не было вовсе. Он брал её грубо, прямо в прихожей, а она опиралась спиной на входную дверь, обхватив его поясницу ногами, и стонала в голос. Такого дикого первобытного секса у Мэри не было уже очень давно, и она упивалась силой и жестокостью своего любовника. Джим трахал её долго и со вкусом, даря ей боль вперемешку с волнами экстаза, выплёскивая всю свою ненависть к этой женщине, к её бывшему мужу, к Шерлоку Холмсу.

Мэри ловила кайф, чистый и сияющий как весеннее небо, а Джим был мрачен словно грозовая туча. К тому моменту, когда он смог, наконец, мучительно излиться, она уже дважды содрогалась в судорогах оргазма. Сведённое страстью лицо напоминало гротескную маску, а дыхание женщины было частым и прерывистым. Джим резко вышел из неё, и она рухнула на пол, потому что он не счёл нужным поддержать её тело. Мэри в одночасье стала для него обузой, но не понимала этого, она просто приняла новые правила игры. Измученная и доведённая страстью до предела, она полулежала на коврике, как побитая собачка, а на теле проступали свежие синяки от жестоких прикосновений любовника.

Мориарти было противно видеть женщину, которая сейчас стонала под ним как последняя шлюха, и он поспешил убраться в душ, где под обжигающими струями предался мечтам о своём ненавистном кумире. Его член вновь стал твердеть, и он довёл себя до разрядки, думая о Шерлоке и на этот раз не прибегая к посторонней помощи. 

В то время, пока Джим был в душе, Мэри немного пришла в себя и собрала свою разбросанную по всей прихожей порванную одежду. Она выбросила все вещи в мусорное ведро под кухонной раковиной, выпила стакан воды и направилась в спальню. Завернувшись в простыню на голое, липкое от пота и выделений тело она легла на постель, прижав ноги к груди и беззвучно роняя слёзы на подушку. Ей было хорошо с Джимом, этой ночью особенно, но червячок сомнения закрался в душу и начинал потихоньку глодать её изнутри. Тело болело, казалось на нём не осталось живого места – всё было покрыто метками Мориарти. Она целиком сейчас – и тело, и душа – собственность Джеймса Мориарти. Поняв это мисс Морстен испугалась. Такой страх она испытывала лишь однажды в жизни, много лет назад очнувшись в больничной палате и обнаружив, что живот её вновь стал плоским после многих месяцев беременности. 

Мэри уснула, не дождавшись, пока Джим придёт в постель. Всю ночь она металась по кровати и мяла бельё, поэтому, когда она проснулась, она так и не узнала, что он не присоединился к ней этой ночью. Мэри Морстен не была дурой, но она и представить себе не могла, куда направился её любовник, вместо того, чтобы лечь спать.

***

Джеймс вошёл в спальню, когда Мэри уже спала. Простыни сбились и открывали её истерзанное тело: на плечах и груди дьявольскими цветами рассыпались бурые кровоподтёки, а лицо осунулось от пережитых эмоций. Весь облик этой женщины стал ему отвратителен, поэтому Джим достал из шкафа свежую одежду и быстро покинул комнату. Он подобрал с пола прихожей небрежно отброшенные джинсы, оделся в своей тесной кухоньке под аккомпанемент закипающего чайника, выпил чашку крепкого чёрного кофе и вышел в холодную лондонскую ночь.

Он брёл по городу, не осознавая направления, и пришёл в себя, только оказавшись на Бейкер-стрит, улице, где провёл последние полтора месяца, неся свою молчаливую ежевечернюю вахту. Окна 221b были темны, обитатели квартиры наверняка спали. Наверняка в одной постели, с ужасом осознал Джим. 

Пока он остервенело трахал Мэри, они нежно и страстно любили друг друга. И это было настолько больно, настолько несправедливо… Дыхание его прерывалось, нервы накалились добела, и с наступлением рассвета ему стало только хуже. Ведь Шерлок и Джон встречали новый день вдвоём, они встречали новый день счастливыми, а он был один, он стоял под порывами холодного февральского ветра, и рядом не было никого, кто бы мог согреть его сердце.

***

Утро выдалось действительно добрым: после вчерашней ночи, полной чувственных ласк, Шерлок, несмотря на то, что проснулся чуть свет, пребывал в подозрительно хорошем для него состоянии духа. Чем не преминул воспользоваться так же рано проснувшийся Джон. Он сделал Шерлоку минет, с которым обломал накануне, и ещё долго лежал рядом с разнеженным любовником. Тепло любимого тела обволакивало невидимым покрывалом и настраивало на благодушный лад. Но, как водится, всё испортил будильник.

Джон направился на кухню, готовить завтрак, чтобы накормить такого беспомощного в быту гения, а затем торопливо собираться на работу. Как ни странно, ни яичница, ни тосты сегодня не подгорели, несмотря на мечтательное настроение доктора. Так что к тому моменту, как Шерлок вышел из душа, на столе его ждал идеальный завтрак. Быстро проглотив свою половину и чмокнув любимого в кудрявую макушку, Джон поспешил в ванную. Утренние процедуры не заняли много времени, поэтому он вышел из дома точно по графику. Давно ему так не везло. День обещал быть удачным во всех отношениях.

Доктор Уотсон двигался на работу привычным маршрутом, не замечая, что на расстоянии нескольких метров за ним следует Джеймс Мориарти – поклонник гениального скрипача Шерлока Холмса и любовник заурядной учительницы Мэри Морстен. По пути к метро Джон свернул в переулок, в котором этим ранним утром не было ни одного прохожего, Джим прибавил шагу и нагнал доктора до того, как тот его преодолел. Наконец, Джон услышал торопливые шаги, но не стал оборачиваться – мало ли таких же как и он лондонцев, спешащих на работу?

Джон понял, что совершил ошибку, только когда почувствовал сильный удар по затылку. В то же мгновение сознание стало покидать его.


	21. Chapter 21

_Не по себе  
От этой тихой и чужой зимы,  
С которой я на «ты»._

 

\- Эй, приятель, – говорит Джим кэбмену, стараясь сымитировать видимость лёгкого опьянения, ведь за плечи он держит бесчувственного Джона. – Мы тут с другом немного загуляли ночью, пора и честь знать, а то Джонни-бой уже в отключке. Подбрось до Сент-Джеймс Роуд в Субиртоне*. Нас двое, и я заплачу двойную цену.

Кэбмен окинул взглядом подгулявшую парочку, но оба были одеты вполне прилично и особых подозрений не вызывали. Поэтому он со спокойной совестью загрузил их в машину и сел за руль, бросив через плечо:

\- Если его стошнит – дашь тройную цену, – и такси понеслось в направлении Кенгсинтона-на-Темзе.

Почему именно туда? Нет ничего проще: в этом раньше пригородном районе, а теперь в юго-западной части большого Лондона находился коттедж, принадлежавший когда-то родителям Джима. Сейчас там обитал Ричард, но он был на гастролях в Ирландии. Или в Шотландии? Без разницы, главное, его точно не было дома.

Оказавшись в Субиртоне на пороге отчего дома, Джим привычно извлёк запасные ключи из-под вынимающейся доски крыльца. Ключ провернулся в скважине легко – педантичный Рик регулярно смазывал замок. Он вообще поддерживал порядок во всём доме. В этом Джим убедился, войдя внутрь и втащив за собой Джона. И когда только брату на всё хватало времени с постоянными разъездами и репетициями?

Не став об этом более задумываться, Джим потащил всё ещё не пришедшего в себя Уотсона в сторону подвала. Кое-как спустив доктора по лестнице, Джим уложил его в углу рядом с одной из труб системы отопления. Порывшись в старом хламе, он обнаружил моток верёвки, которую признал достаточно прочной, чтобы связать человека, и, привязав Джона за лодыжки к той самой трубе и связав ему запястья, удалился.

***

Джон пришёл в себя от тянущей и ноющей боли в затылке. Каково же было его удивление, когда он не почувствовал рук и ног, а попробовав пошевелить конечностями вызвал к ним приток крови, который сопровождался миллиардами болезненных уколов под кожей. 

Последнее, что он помнил – это то, что он шёл на работу утром потрясающего солнечного дня. Но там, где он находился, было сложно определить время: помещение было погружено в непроглядную тьму, настолько плотную, что, казалось, её можно было резать ножом. Значит, там, где он оказался, не было окон. Оставался единственный вопрос: где же он всё-таки оказался? 

Джон старался не паниковать, хоть это и было нелегко в сложившейся ситуации. Он сложил ладони в замок и стал массировать одной другую, чтобы руки быстрее пришли в норму, а потом попробовал дотянуться сомкнутыми ладонями до левого кармана брюк, где он обычно держал телефон. Третья попытка увенчалась успехом. Дрожащими пальцами он раскрыл потрёпанный слайдер, презентованный в своё время Гарри, и набрал первый номер, сохранённый в памяти.

Телефон отсчитал пятнадцать гудков, а затем равнодушный женский голос сообщил, что вызываемый абонент не может снять трубку, и предложил оставить сообщение в голосовой почте. Джон сбросил вызов и попытался снова. Всё повторилось. Шерлок наверняка забросил куда-то телефон, а сам в порыве вдохновения после прекрасной ночи (так, по крайней мере, хотелось думать самому Джону) самозабвенно отдавался музыке. 

Уотсон набрал знакомый номер ещё раз. Опять без ответа. А потом его прошила мысль, что Найджел Рид всё-таки уговорил Шерлока поучаствовать в сегодняшней записи шоу Алана Карра – знаменитого на всю Британию Болтуна**. Значит Шерлок на съёмках, которые непонятно когда начались и неизвестно когда закончатся. Разочарованно выдохнув, Джон вновь набрал номер Шерлока и дождался, когда девушка предложит ему оставить сообщение.

\- Шерлок, это я, Джон. Я не знаю, где я нахожусь, и сколько прошло времени. Скорее всего, меня похитили, но не имею ни малейшего представления – почему. Прошу тебя, не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо. Я тебя люблю.

И Джон отключился. Затем стал набирать номер службы спасения, но телефон внезапно выключился: вчера в пылу страсти Джон совсем забыл о такой мелочи как зарядка, и вот результат – в самый неподходящий момент у него села батарейка. Теперь оставалось надеяться только на сомнительное здравомыслие Шерлока и собственную удачу. 

Звать на помощь было бессмысленно: толстые стены без окон не пропускали звуки на улицу. Поэтому доктор Уотсон попытался развязать верёвки на ногах, но пальцы были слишком слабы для этого после долгого нарушения кровотока. Тогда он устроился поудобнее, чтобы насколько это возможно восстановить кровообращение, а позже, если не вернётся похититель, повторить попытку освободиться.

Сколько Джон пролежал связанным на полу он не мог бы сказать, но внезапно правее и выше него открылась дверь, вспарывая темноту прямоугольником приглушённого вечернего света. Проморгавшись, Джон узнал в стоящем на вершине лестницы человеке нового любовника Мэри. Неужели он похитил его, чтобы быть окончательно уверенным, что Джон не вернётся к бывшей жене? Какой бред!

Но разгадка оказалась ещё более невероятной. Джеймс включил свет и, захлопнув за собой дверь, начал спускаться вниз. Тогда доктор Уотсон понял, что находится в обычном подвале обычного коттеджа типа такого, какой купили они с Мэри, решив переехать за город. А ещё он увидел в руках своего похитителя продолговатый грушевидный футляр для скрипки. 

\- Что, Джонни-бой, не ожидал увидеть меня, верно? – Растягивая слова, спросил Джим.

\- Не ожидал, – зло выплюнул Джон.

\- А зря, – вновь протянул Мориарти. – С другой стороны, теперь я могу сполна насладиться своим маленьким сюрпризом.

На этих словах он открыл футляр и извлёк из него скрипку. Самую обычную дешёвую скрипку, какой могли бы пользоваться лишённые таланта ученики музыкальной школы. Вслед за инструментом перед глазами Джона появился смычок. А ещё нож для колки льда с узким недлинным лезвием. 

\- Ты удивляешься, зачем мне понадобилось похищать тебя. Я отвечу, но это будет последнее, что узнаешь в жизни. А пока сыграй мне, Джон, – тихо сказал Джим и рассмеялся, разрезая верёвку на запястьях.

Уотсон несмело коснулся скрипки и смычка, не зная, как реагировать на поведение любовника Мэри.

\- Смелее, Джонни-бой! До него-то ты наверняка дотрагиваешься смелее. Не удивлюсь, если ты оставляешь на нём свои метки, демонстрируя окружающим свою власть над ним. Тебе нравится брать его грубо и сильно, это можно понять по твоим шершавым ладоням. А он создан не для этого… Шерлок создан для поклонения.

От удивления Джон подавился воздухом. Этот безумец хотел Шерлока! Его Шерлока для себя.

\- Я бы поставил его на пьедестал. Был бы с ним нежен в отличие от тебя. Он бы плавился в моих объятиях, от моих ласк. Но по какому-то недоразумению он выбрал тебя. А я не потреплю, что на моём пути к нему кто-то стоит. Я избавлюсь от тебя, Джон Уотсон. Но сначала сыграй мне, так как играл ему…

***

Мэри разбудил звонок в дверь. Спросонья она даже не сразу поняла, что это за странный звук, настойчиво врывающийся в её сознание. Встав с постели, она обнаружила, что Джим уже не спит, да и судя по тишине, стоящей в квартире, его вообще нет дома. Поэтому Мэри накинула халат, небрежно связав концы пояса, и поплелась открывать.

Каково же было её удивление, когда она увидела на пороге Джима с небольшим чемоданом. Или не Джима. Мужчину, до последней чёрточки напоминавшего Джима, но всё-таки не его.

\- Доброе утро, я – Ричард, брат Джима, – представился мужчина, видя непонимание в глазах Мэри.

Придя в себя от первого шока, женщина распахнула дверь и пропустила его внутрь. Ричард заинтересованно принюхался. Он явно уловил запах секса, который не успел выветриться с ночи из прихожей, да и с немытого тела Мэри. Мысленно прикрыв лицо ладонью от стыда, мисс Морстен пригласила его в кухню, так как в единственной комнате тоже было не прибрано.

Пока она хлопотала по хозяйству, Брук взглядом знатока оценивал её стройную фигурку. Внезапно его взгляд остановился на буро-багровых пятнах на шее и в вырезе халата. Очередная подружка Джима видимо не отличалась любовью к нежным ласкам, что в некотором роде лишь подогревало к ней интерес. Это, кроме того, что она смогла заинтересовать его братца, которому было плевать абсолютно на всех кроме его кумира – Шерлока Холмса, было значительным достижением. 

Находясь в Ирландии, Рик узнал из новостей, что весной Холмс планировал вернуться на большую сцену. Поэтому он так и торопился в Лондон, боясь, что брат наделает глупостей. Прямо с вокзала он примчался в квартиру Джима. Но, как видно, Рик ошибался и Джим, наконец-то, вёл себя, как нормальный человек.

Мэри поставила на стол две чашки кофе и завтрак, состоящий из мюсли с йогуртом и омлета. 

Как же хорошо, что сейчас есть кому о нём позаботиться. Хоть немного. Рику так осточертело быть одному, но с его профессией было сложно рассчитывать на постоянные крепкие отношения. Так пусть хотя бы подружка Джима создаст для него иллюзию настоящего дома, которого Рик до сих пор был лишён.

В беседе с Мэри, которая нравилась ему всё больше и больше, и не только в качестве потенциальной невестки, Рик сообщил, что задержится до возвращения Джима. В конце концов, он и в самом деле хотел увидеть своего непутёвого братца. 

Пока он принимал с дороги душ, Мэри навела порядок в комнате, и оставшуюся часть дня они смотрели по телевизору чёрно-белые комедии, сидя на стареньком диванчике.

***

После записи шоу Шерлок ощущал себя выжатым, как лимон. Пятнадцатиминутная передача, которая вечером будет в эфире, отняла столько же энергии, сколько двухчасовой концерт. Хотя примерно столько времени запись и заняла: грим, настройка света, невнятные ответы на вопросы ведущего, влекущие за собой новые дубли. 

Смывая толстый слой тонального крема в гримёрной, Шерлок привычно потянулся за телефоном. На мониторе отображались четыре непринятых вызова от Джона и значок о новом сообщении в голосовой почте. Холмс решил сначала позвонить, но «аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Наверняка Джон выключил телефон, чтобы спокойно вести приём пациентов. Тогда он нажал на кнопку голосовой почты. И чуть не упал, когда понял, что именно говорил ему Джон.

«Шерлок, это я, Джон. Я не знаю, где я нахожусь, и сколько прошло времени. Скорее всего, меня похитили, но не имею ни малейшего представления – почему. Прошу тебя, не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо. Я тебя люблю». 

Ему потребовалось прослушать запись, по крайней мере, пять раз, чтобы удостовериться, что всё это не было слуховой галлюцинацией. Реалистичной, до дрожи жуткой галлюцинацией. Он накинул пальто и, выбежав с телестудии, направился домой, вдруг Джон уже вернулся. Или это была всего лишь нелепая шутка. Всю дорогу, что он бежал по центру Лондона, практически не сбавляя темпа, он постоянно набирал номер любимого человека, а девушка-оператор всё так же равнодушно сообщала ему, что Джон недоступен. 

Взлетев по лестнице в квартиру 221b, Шерлок сразу понял, что Уотсона там нет. Он метался по комнате как разъярённый зверь, совершенно не представляя, что следует делать. А потом взгляд его наткнулся на пиджак Джона, в котором тот вчера был в ресторане. Холмс взял его в руки и принялся нервно теребить, расхаживая по гостиной. Внезапно из внутреннего кармана выпал маленький белый прямоугольник. Визитная карточка Джеймса Мориарти. Возможно, Мэри Морстен знает, кто мог хотеть похитить её бывшего мужа. 

Шерлок набрал номер единственного инспектора полиции, которого знал и которому хоть сколько-то доверял – Грегори Лестрейда. Он путано объяснял в трубку, что произошло. Грег понял, что ничего не понимает из его объяснений, и, так как он был на дежурстве, пригласил Холмса в Скотланд-Ярд.

Уже через час двое мужчин стояли на пороге квартиры Джеймса Мориарти.

***

В который раз за этот день Мэри открыла дверь и обомлела. Перед ней стоял бойфренд Джона в компании обаятельного чуть седоватого мужчины. Не дав ей даже поздороваться, Шерлок начал тараторить:

\- Мэри, Вы знаете, где сейчас может быть Джон? Это очень важно! Кто-нибудь ему угрожал последнее время? 

\- Шерлок, успокойтесь, – прервал его импозантный мужчина. – Я – инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Мы можем войти?

\- Д-да, проходите.

Когда они вошли в гостиную, то увидели сидящего на диване Рика. Шерлок не выдержал напряжения этого дня и сорвался на него:

\- Как ты можешь так спокойно сидеть здесь, когда какой-то псих похитил моего Джона?! Если с твоей девушкой всё в порядке, это не значит, что ей ничего не угрожает! А вдруг это человек из их прошлого, Джеймс? Хотя, тебе же плевать на неё, верно? Весь тот спектакль с ужином был устроен ради меня, да?

\- Э-э-э… Какая экспрессия от великого Шерлока Холмса. Однако вынужден Вас огорчить, я не Джеймс. Я – Ричард, его брат-близнец.

Шерлок недоумённо заморгал: такого поворота событий он явно не ожидал. Между тем Рик продолжил:

\- Если можно, расскажите мне, что произошло на упомянутом ужине. Джима нет весь день и, может быть, я смогу понять, почему.

\- Джим? Ты думаешь, Джим сделал это? Похитил Джона? – удивилась Мэри. Это попросту не укладывалось у неё в голове.

\- Мэри, детка, сколько ты с ним знакома? Месяц? Два? Я знаю его всю жизнь и лучше твоего могу представить, что он может однажды сотворить. Мистер Холмс, прошу Вас, – настойчивее повторил Ричард. – Расскажите мне о том ужине.

И Шерлок пустился в объяснения. Брук и Лестрейд слушали с неослабевающим вниманием. Мэри, которая была свидетельницей произошедшего скандала, лишь нервно ходила по комнате.

\- Этого я и боялся, – сказал Рик, когда Холмс закончил свой рассказ. – Даю голову на отсечение, что именно он похитил Вашего бойфренда, мистер Холмс. Видите ли, Джим одержим Вами. Ещё с самого начала Вашей карьеры. А теперь он понял, что Вы больше не одиноки, и он не сможет претендовать на место рядом с Вами.

Шерлок в этот момент напоминал рыбу, выброшенную слишком сильной волной на берег: он беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот и глупо хлопал глазами.

\- Вы знаете, где может находиться Джеймс Мориарти, мистер Брук? Однако напоминаю Вам, что по закону Вы не обязаны свидетельствовать против себя или ближайших родственников.

\- Не обязан. Но Джим может быть опасен в своём безумии… 

Мэри прикрыла ладонью открытый в ужасе рот. А Рик продолжал:

\- Он может быть в родительском доме. Сент-Джеймс Роуд, 25. Он не знал, что я вернусь с гастролей так скоро, – горько произнёс он.

Лестрейд тут же стал нажимать на кнопки старенького мобильника. А потом заговорил короткими рублеными фразами:

\- Донован, готовь группу. Сент-Джеймс Роуд, 25. Захват заложника. Нет, не знаю. Выезжаю на место.

***

Группа захвата оцепила коттедж по периметру. Шерлока, увязавшегося вслед за Лестрейдом, заперли в полицейской машине, чтобы он не наломал дров. Он напрягся в тот момент, когда дверь коттеджа открылась и на улицу полилась тихая мелодия «Первого свидания» Эдвина Мартона. Это означало, что Джон там. Джон всё ещё жив. Последующие несколько минут тянулись как несколько часов или даже дней. Когда на смену музыке пришли выстрелы, Шерлок не смог усидеть в машине и бросился в сторону коттеджа. Дюжий полицейский из оцепления схватил вырывающегося Холмса и не пустил его внутрь здания.

Буквально через пару минут вывели скованного наручниками Мориарти. Джон всё не появлялся, и сердце Шерлока забилось испуганной птицей. Машина с Мориарти укатила в сторону Скотланд-Ярда, а к коттеджу подъехала скорая. В это время Шерлок всё-таки вырвался из стальной хватки и наперегонки с врачами помчался внутрь.

В ярко освещённом галогеновыми лампами подвале он увидел лежащего на полу Джона, вокруг которого растекалось тёмно-алое море.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Субиртон – район Кенгсинтона-на-Темзе – одного из 32-х боро (административных единиц) Лондона.
> 
> **Шоу Алана Карра «Болтун» (Alan Carr: Chatty Man) выходит в Великобритании с 2009 года. Ток-шоу со знаменитостями об актуальных новостях из мира шоу-бизнеса и громких сенсациях и сплетнях телевидения и интернета. Ссылка на сайт: http://www.channel4.com/programmes/alan-carr-chatty-man. Выпуск с участием Б. Камбербэтча для заинтересовавшихся: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI94hww3Ak4


	22. Эпилог

_Не потерять бы в серебре её одну  
Заветную…_

 

Последние звуки скрипичного соло из «Реквиема по мечте» сорвались со струн и повисли в хрустальной тишине зала, а секундой позже разбились на миллионы осколков оглушительными аплодисментами. Шерлок заканчивал свой первый концерт мелодией Клинта Мэнселла потому, что его мечта точно так же могла разбиться всего несколько недель назад. Но пуля Джима Мориарти не задела жизненно важных органов и крупных артерий в теле доктора Уотсона. Правда, теперь на его бедре красовался непривлекательный, ещё не до конца затянувшийся шрам.

А сам Джон Уотсон в это время торопливо хромал к сцене Альберт-холла, правой рукой опираясь на трость. В левой же он держал букет из семи бархатистых тёмно-бордовых роз. Бутоны были раскрыты и источали поистине волшебный аромат, который, однако, растворялся в сотне запахов других цветов и парфюма, наполняющих зал. Эти розы Джон выбрал в качестве признания, ведь всем известно, что такие цветы означают пылкую влюблённость, неистовую страсть и восхищение. 

Нет, конечно, он прекрасно понимал, что Шерлок знает о его чувствах. И любит его так же пылко. Десятки холодных ночей были безмолвными свидетельницами их страсти, но один вечер примерно полтора месяца назад перевернул всё вверх ногами, а потом тут же расставил по местам: в этом городе, в этой стране, на всей планете для Джона и Шерлока нет человека роднее и ближе друг друга. И сегодня они оба в какой-то мере вернулись. Шерлок на сцену, а Джон – к жизни, ведь он вышел из дома в первый раз со дня ранения.

Людской поток, устремившийся к сцене, напирал, давил, отталкивал, предвкушая встречу с кумиром. Поэтому, когда Джон приблизился к заветному месту, в руках Шерлока уже были огромные букеты. Множество цветов заполоняло и передний край сцены. Но Холмс упорно выискивал кого-то в толпе. Когда их взгляды встретились, сердце Джона пропустило удар от облегчения: его, Шерлок ждал его. И когда доктор Уотсон, наконец, дохромал до сцены, скрипач выпустил из рук все цветы, которые держал до того, и взял эти семь роз. Признание было принято. И встречено поцелуем на глазах у сотен людей и десятков камер, транслирующих концерт во все уголки планеты.

***

А в Кенгсинтоне-на-Темзе неспешно опускающуюся на Лондон ночь встречали Ричард Брук, подписавший на волне скандала с участием брата контракт на роль в социальной драме, которая вполне могла бы побороться за премии в следующем наградном сезоне, и Мэри Морстен, обретшая, наконец, обычное женское счастье. Они сблизились во время следствия по делу Джеймса Мориарти, которого, кстати, в результате судебно-медицинского обследования признали невменяемым и приговорили к длительному принудительному лечению.

Рик и Мэри сидели на диване в гостиной и досматривали прямую трансляцию концерта Шерлока Холмса. Не сговариваясь, они вместе со всем зрительным залом начали аплодировать, как только стихли последние звуки музыки. А потом так увлеклись обсуждением выбора Шерлока «Реквиема по мечте» в качестве заключительного произведения, что не видели того, что видел весь мир: хромой седоватый мужчина средних лет, опирающийся на трость, протянул известнейшему скрипачу букет бордовых роз, а тот принял их, выпустив из рук все остальные цветы и, наклонившись к хромому, запечатлел на его губах лёгкий, почти невесомый поцелуй.

***

Кэбмен не выставил своих пассажиров из такси только потому, что одним из них был «тот самый» Шерлок Холмс. Несчастный кэбби не мог смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, не краснея, как помидор. Скрипач и его спутник вели себя так, словно встретились после как минимум годичной разлуки. Томные вздохи наполняли салон вперемешку с влажными поцелуями. 

Когда машина подъехала к Бейкер-стрит Шерлок уже невозмутимо вытирал руку заранее припасённой салфеткой, а Джон хрипло дышал и пытался справиться с молнией на джинсах.

\- Не мучайся, через минуту я всё равно их с тебя сниму, – прошептал Холмс на ухо Джону, протянул водителю несколько купюр – явно больше, чем было нужно – и вышел из машины, подхватив с собой единственный букет, который забрал домой из Альберт-холла. Поймав взгляд кэбмена в зеркале, Джон смутился и, всё-таки кое-как застегнув джинсы, вышел в апрельскую ночь, опираясь на трость.

Дом встретил их тишиной. Миссис Хадсон безмятежно спала в своей квартире, даже не подозревая, что через несколько минут её покой будет нарушен, и уснуть сегодня больше не получится. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Шерлок и Джон ещё помнили о своей домовладелице и старались не шуметь, но, оказавшись за закрытой дверью квартиры, перестали себя сдерживать. Цветы полетели на журнальный столик, верхняя одежда неаккуратными комками обозначила их путь в направлении спальни. Воздух мгновенно стал тяжёлым и плотным, еле уловимо пахнущим мускусом и врывался в лёгкие с глухим шумом. 

Губы столкнулись в неистовой схватке, языки боролись за власть, руки залезали под всё ещё остававшуюся на телах одежду, ласкали, поглаживали и сжимали в объятиях. 

Левая рука Шерлока потянулась к ширинке Джона, молния неслышно поползла вниз, а скрипач улыбнулся в прямо губы любимому и прошептал:

\- Я же говорил, что сниму их.

\- Ты пока только расстегнул, умник. Поторапливайся, а то я сниму их сам, и тогда тебе мало не покажется, – с ехидной улыбкой ответил Джон.

Руки Шерлока тут же стали действовать проворнее, и через минуту доктор Уотсон был полностью обнажён. В темноте спальни не был виден багровый заживающий шрам, но Шерлок знал его на ощупь до последнего миллиметра. Он опустился на колени и стал медленно выцеловывать зарубцевавшуюся тонкую кожу от внешней стороны бедра к внутренней. Когда шраму была отдана причитающаяся ему дань, дорожка поцелуев продолжилась и, в конце концов, скрипач упёрся носом в пах Джона. Тогда он обхватил чуть припухшими от поцелуев губами член доктора и стал дарить тому совсем уж невообразимые ласки. У Джона кружилась голова и, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить равновесие, он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в волосы Шерлока. С шумом кончая, он чуть не рухнул на подкосившихся коленях на пол, но бледные жилистые руки любовника подхватили его и помогли переместиться на кровать.

Но это совершенно не означало спокойный сон…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от талантливой девушки, которая скрывается под ником «Подвздошная кость» – http://savepic.su/3240216.jpg
> 
> Clint Mansell – "Requiem for a dream": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGMhwsR3p-E


End file.
